The New Generation
by Vulcan D. Corey Smith
Summary: When the Straw Hats missing, it's up to their children to find them, what will they face on their journey? Old and New One Piece characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own One Piece**

On the island of Amazon Lily, in the forest was Margaret walking, looking and calling "Mikaela! Mikaela! Now where could she be?" she was put in charge over Mikaela, since Hancock couldn't stand the site of her, she didn't try anything since Luffy asked if she could stay on Amazon Lily, until everything with the Straw Hats settled down and they would be back for Mikaela, Margaret kept walking, she stopped when she saw Mikaela, standing in front of the three legendary beasts of the forest. Each beast looked hungry, ready to pounce

Margaret: MIKAELA" Mikaela turned to Margaret, smiled and said "don't worry Margaret, I got this" Monkey D. Mikaela, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Cat Burglar Nami, 15 years old, she had long black hair, brown eyes, and the same skin tone as her mother's, she formed a staff weapon in her hands, one of the beast pounce at Mikaela, she jumped in the air, spun her staff and smack the beast in the mouth, spending it to the ground unconscious, the other beasts and Margaret jaws dropped to the ground at how strong Mikaela was. Mikaela landed on the ground with a smirk on her face, she walked up to the beasts, the beasts were too scared to even move, once Mikaela was in front of them, she looked them in the eyes and said "..boo!" the beasts ran away in fear, Mikaela started laughing and "that never gets old"

Margaret: Ahem" Mikaela nervously turn around and said "umm hey Margaret, so what did you think?"

Margaret: it was impressive, but is this why you missed training?

Mikaela: no" she rubbed her arm, Margaret sign, wrapped her arm around Mikaela and said "look Mikaela I understand, you want to let loose and have fun, but you can't miss training because of that" Mikaela looked up at her and smile, Margaret smiled back and said "come on lets go home"

Mikaela: wait hold on" she walked in the another direction, Margaret looked confuse and follow behind her. Mikaela stopped at a cliff that showed the sea, she grew her wings and flew into the air, she looked left and right many times, she flew back down to the ground, Margaret caught up to where Mikaela was, she looked up and saw Mikaela coming down, when she landed on the ground, Margaret saw Mikaela with a sad look on her face, she knew how much Mikaela missed her family, she was worse when she was younger, when she was thirteen she found this cliff, she would fly into the air and looking at the sea, sometimes crying. Margaret went over and hugged her, she hugged her back and cried a little.

Mikaela: I missed them so much

Margaret: I know they'll be back

Mikaela: but when my dad already became King of the Pirates" Five years ago it was announced that Luffy was the new Pirate King and the rest of the crew achieved their dreams, however after the broadcast the crew went missing and Mikaela was ten at the time. She was so happy, she waited by the docks for them to return for her, but it never happened.

Margaret: they're probably-"

Mikaela: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Margaret flinched

Mikaela: I'm sorry, I just.. can we go home please" Margaret smiled and said "sure" they walked off in silence. Night fall came, everyone was sleep expert for Mikaela

Mikaela: Mom. Dad. Uncles. Auntie. Zero. where are you? what should I do?" she fell asleep, she woke up in the sky, it was filled with clouds, she looked around and said "hello"

?: well look at you" Mikaela turn and saw a man with black hair, freckles, red necklace and a tattoo on his left arm

Mikaela: who are you?

?: well lets just say I'm a pirate just like your parents

Mikaela: you know my parents! do you know where they are?

?: sorry I don't" Mikaela sadden, the man walked up to her, put his hand on her head and said "hey it'll be alright, how you go look for them"

Mikaela: what

?: you heard me, go look for them

Mikaela: I-I can't leave the island

?: why

Mikaela: my family may come back

?: maybe, but do you really want to wait a few more years?" Mikaela looked down for a moment, then smiled, shook her head and said "no way, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna find them!" the man smiled, ruffled her hair and said "glad I have a such a awesome niece" the clouds and the man started to faded away

Mikaela: but wait who are-"

?: just call me your Uncle Ace" he faded away. Mikaela woke up, looked around the room, it was early in the morning, she smiled and walked out the house quietly. A little while later Margaret woke up, when she looked in Mikaela's room she saw that she was gone, she panicked, looked around the house, until she realized the one place she could be The Cliff. Margaret ran through the forest to the cliff, but when she got there Mikaela wasn't there. Margaret looked down at the docks and saw Mikaela with a wooden boat.

Margaret: MIKAELA" she ran all the way down to the docks, once she made it to where Mikaela was, she was out of breath

Margaret: Mikaela...what..are...you..doing?

Mikaela: I'm leaving

Margaret: what why!?

Mikaela: I have to find my family

Margaret: but what happen to staying here and waiting for them?

Mikaela: I can't explain but I have this gut feeling that something happen to them and I can't stand here and wait... _thanks Uncle Ace_

Margaret sigh and said "ok I understand" she looked at Mikaela's boat and said "but are you gonna go in that?"

Mikaela: yea

Margaret: wouldn't you be comfortable going on Kuja ship?

Mikaela: yea, but that means I'll have to ask that witch for that and I rather kick my own ass than ask her

Margaret: Mikaela be nice

Mikaela: I am being nice I could've called her a bit-"

Margaret: MIKAELA" Mikaela shrugged her shoulders, Margaret sigh and said "well at least, say goodbye to everyone"

Mikaela: ok

Margaret: everyone

Mikaela: wait even her?

Margaret: yes Mikaela even Princess Hancock

Mikaela: ahh!" Margaret walked off to get everyone, to see Mikaela off. Later all the amazons on the island gather to see Mikaela off, most of them cried only one didn't Hancock she was the only one happy to see Mikaela leave

Hancock: well glad to see you'll be on your way" as she walked off

Mikaela: yea me too old hag" she whisper the last part, Hancock stopped and said "what did you say!"

Mikaela: oh nothing" she smirked, walked to her boat, Hancock gritted her teeth and her eye brow twitch, Mikaela hugged Margaret one last time and she hugged her back

Mikaela: thank you for everything

Margaret: anytime Mikaela you also have family here, don't forget that

Mikaela: I won't" she got on her boat with a bag of food, set off to another island and waved goodbye

Mikaela: goodbye everyone I hope I see you again!" the amazons expert Hancock waved goodbye

Amazon 1: you think she'll be alright with all the men out there!

Margaret: yes she will, after she is his daughter

Amazon 1: true

Margaret: I already miss her

Amazon 1: we all do, but you're right she will be fine. Lets head back for now

Margaret: alright" she took one more glance to see Mikaela was out of sight, she smiled with a tear coming down her face and said "good luck Mikaela"

Out with Mikaela

She was eating a piece of meat from her bag, minding her own business when a snake like Sea King appeared from the water, it looked hungry

Mikaela: oh hey it's you, it's been awhile" the Sea King lunge at Mikaela, but Mikaela formed a sword in her hand and slice the Sea King's head off, she smiled and said "sorry but you're not gonna stop me, Mom, Dad, Uncles, Auntie, Zero I'm coming to found you guys"

 **Here's the my other version of Next Generation, I know it does bear a resembles to 99 Search and Inheritance, but it is different, characters and abilities. I love reading his stories all the time. Mikaela's past will be shown, I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 _After the Straw Hats left Zero on an island, with Zoro's old sensei to train. The next island they went to was The Amazon Lily Luffy went to train. Saying goodbye to Mikaela was hard, she was three years old at the time, Nami and Mikaela hugged and cried_

 _Nami: I love you so much_

 _Mikaela: I love you too mommy" they broke the embrace, Nami rubbed Mikaela's cheek, wiping away her tears_

 _Mikaela: I'll always love you mommy" Nami started crying even harder, Robin went to help Nami back to the ship, as she cried. Luffy kneeled down to Mikaela and said "Mikaela I know it's hard, but don't worry the amazons on the island will take care of you and keep you safe. We will meet again I promise" Mikaela hugged him and said "I love you daddy" Luffy started to cry, hugged her back and said "I love you too" he kissed her on her forehead._

 _Luffy: Hancock, Nyon you'll take care of her right_

 _Hancock: of course Luffy anything for you" Nyon nodded, Luffy nodded back and walked back to the ship and the crew set sail. Mikaela watched them sail still crying, so were the other amazons. After that, Mikaela and the amazons went back to the city, Mikaela was amazed how the city looked, the other amazons expert for Hancock welcomed her especially Margaret. Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and Nyon went to the palace, they asked Margaret to come with them_

 _Margaret: yes Princess Hancock_

 _Hancock: I understand that you've grown to like Luffy's daughter_

 _Margaret: why yes I adore her very much even though I just met her_

 _Hancock: good than you will be over her" Margaret's eyes widen a little and said "me?"_

 _Hancock: yes, you are very skilled, you can teach her, train her"_

 _Margaret: why of course Princess, but why not you?_

 _Hancock: I don't have the time_

 _Margaret: oh of course Princess" she walked out_

 _Hancock (in thought): plus I can't stand the site of that little girl, but it's for Luffy so I'll do it for him_

 _Out in the city_

 _The amazons had already gave Mikaela their clothing, and discussing their roles for Mikaela, Margaret walked up to her_

 _Margaret: so Mikaela do you like it here?_

 _Mikaela: the city is nice, but it's not like Sunny_

 _Margaret: I know it's probably going to take some getting used to, but I hope you can one day call this your home_

 _Mikaela: maybe, so where do I stay?_

 _Margaret: with me if that's ok?_

 _Mikaela: yea!" over the years the amazons grew to love Mikaela more, they taught her their ways and training. When she was 8 years old, she met Rayleigh as he was stopping by to visit_

 _Mikaela: who are you?_

 _Rayleigh: I'm Silver Rayleigh, who are you?_

 _Mikaela: I'm Monkey D. Mikaela_

 _Rayleigh: oh really?_

 _Mikaela: yea, I though the only men who were allowed on the island was my dad and my uncles_

 _Margaret: well we made a exception for him too, after all he and Nyon are good friends_

 _Mikaela: really?_

 _Margaret: yea him and Nyon helped us too_

 _Mikaela: whoa" Rayleigh smiled at her_

 _Margaret: hey Mikaela, why don't you go train with your sword_

 _Mikaela: ok nice to met you grandpa Rayleigh" Rayleigh smiled, nodded and said "you too Mikaela" she ran to get her sword_

 _Margaret: so do you know?_

 _Rayleigh: of course, I really didn't need her to tell me her name, I could tell by looking at her she's his daughter_

 _Margaret: she's just like him too_

 _Rayleigh: hmm I can tell, I also wanted to give her this" he was holding a yellow devil fruit with black swirls_

 _Margaret: is that?" Rayleigh nodded and said "a devil fruit, it's called the Halo Halo Fruit, Shakky found information on it, I think it'll suit her, she'll be a angel from a devil fruit"_

 _Margaret: you think so?_

 _Rayleigh: I know so, but I don't want to give it to her until-"_

 _Mikaela: hey Margaret I'm hungry can I. Hey grandpa Rayleigh can I have that" she took the devil fruit from Rayleigh really fast, much to Rayleigh and Margaret surprised_

 _Margaret: Mikaela!_

 _Rayleigh: whoa hold on!" but Mikaela already bit into the devil fruit, she chewed it and said "it taste yikey" Mikaela suddenly grew angel like wings on her back, Margaret and Rayleigh looked at that in awe_

 _Mikaela: hmm what's wrong?" she notice the wings and said "whoa, where did these come from?"_

 _Margaret: from that fruit you ate Mikaela_

 _Mikaela: really?_

 _Rayleigh: it's a devil fruit called the Halo Halo Fruit"_

 _Mikaela: wow I can grow wings can I fly too?_

 _Margaret: well I don't know_

 _Rayleigh: guess we'll have to train you and see" after a one year Rayleigh, Margaret and the amazons trained Mikaela how to use her abilities, she was learning to fly and she lost her concentration and fell into the sea, she was drowning, that snake like Sea King was about to attack her, until Rayleigh used his haki and scared it away. She learned she can make light construct weapons, so far she made a sword, staff, bow and arrow and other constructs and other abilities. She didn't understand why Hancock disliked her when she younger, but as she got older she understood and she grown to hate Hancock back, it got so bad between the two they almost got into a fight, amazons had to pull them apart and they though it was best to keep them far away from each other. Mikaela saw the broadcast of her family, waited for them, that's when she found cliff later, she than had the dream and decided to set off to find her family._

 ** _Here's Mikaela's past when she was on the island with the amazons, I kinda rush it but I really wanted to get into the rest of the story. Hope you guys enjoy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **On a island in the New World**

A old man was sitting at the docks fishing and he said "man fish aren't biting today" a shadow appear over him, he looked up and said "what in the world is that a angel?" the shadow came closer, he moved out the way and said "whoa!" the shadow landed on the docks, the man looked and saw it was Mikaela with her wings out

Mikaela: I'm here, stupid Sea Kings can't believe they destroyed my boat and I had to fly here

the old man: a-are you a angel?" Mikaela looked at the man and said "hmm no it's just my devil fruit abilities"

the old man: oh

Mikaela: yea, well see ya" she started to walk off, she stopped and said "hey mister, do you know where I can get some information?"

the old man: hmm yes you should try the local pub, its straight head

Mikaela: thanks" she started walking again and though "well that wasn't so bad, I don't know why everyone on Amazon Lily is so strict about men for?"

 _Flashback_

 _Amazons: MEN are EVIL! Stay away from them_

 _Mikaela: but my daddy's a man, so are my Uncles and my friend Zero, they're not evil_

 _Amazons: besides them, who is this Zero?_

 _Flashback end_

Mikaela: that explanation give me lecture of almost two hours" as she was walking, she didn't notice people mostly men starring at her (she had her mothers figure and she was still wearing the amazon clothing) she found the pub, walked inside, saw men drinking, being loud, they started whistling at her, but she just ignored them and walked to the counter.

Mikaela: excuse me sir

Bartender: well what can I do for you young lady?

Mikaela: I was wondering if you knew anything about the Straw Hats" the pub got quiet for a moment, than all the men started laughing to Mikaela's confusion

Bartender: you're looking for them? Sorry I got nothing for you" a man walked to Mikaela put his arm around her waist and said "they're dead! Listen sweetheart just forget all about them, come with me and be mine" Mikaela didn't move, her eyes were cover and started shaking

Mikaela (gritted her teeth): what did you say?

the man: what are you deaf? I said they're-" she punched the man in the face, sending him, crashing to a table, that shocked all the men in the pub

Man 2: you little!" three men unsheathed their swords, charged at Mikaela, she formed a staff in her hands, blocked their swords, she pushed them back and smacked them in the heads sending them crashing outside the pub. The men were shocked to see how strong Mikaela was, they looked at her in fear

Mikaela: does anyone else have anything to say?" the men nervously shook their heads

Mikaela: good, sorry about your pub mister" she walked out, leaving the men scared

Mikaela: well that a worse" she notice a crowd of people and said "what's going on there?" she walked to the crowd, reached it

Man 1: looks like the Hell Beast found his next victim

Mikaela: Hell Beast?" she pushed through the crowd a little to get a better look, when she got through, she saw two men in a standoff, there was a man on the left, he was bald, had on a black tank top shirt, white pants and a sword strap to his side, Mikaela looked at him and said "is that him?" she looked at the man on the right, her eyes widen and she gasp.

Mikaela: Zero" Roronao Zero, son of Roronao Zoro and Nico Robin, 17 years old, he had green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head, blue eyes, the same skin tone as his father's, he had a on green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt, brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige pants and three swords strap to his side. He took out a bounty poster with the other guys picture and said "so you're Ubu the fire bandit worth 20,000 beris?"

Ubu: that's right, I take it you're Bounty Hunter Hell Beast Zero huh?

Zero: yep, that's me

Mikaela: bounty hunter?

Ubu: well it's all over with you Hell Beast your going to die here

Zero: not likely, a loud mouth like you, this will take two minutes tops

Ubu: oh you think so huh" he unsheathed sword, charged at Zero, Zero unsheathed one of his swords, their blades clashed over and over, Ubu was struggling to overpower Zero, but Zero was barely trying

Zero: really that's it

Ubu: shut up punk" he jumped away, breathing hard and though " _what the hell! His strength is incredible it's like he's not even trying"_

Zero smirk and said "you know you got one minute left?"

Ubu: don't get cocky!" he charged at Zero again, Zero unsheathed another sword and said "Two-Sword Style Tiger Whisper", he charged back, they were back to back, Zero sheathed his swords, Ubu coughed up blood and said "impossible" he fell to the ground

Zero: well wasn't two minutes, but close" the crowd expert Mikaela gasp, she ran to him and said "Zero!" he turned and said "Mikaela?" she hugged him and said "Zero it's you!" he hugged her back and said "Mikaela it's really you" they looked into each other eyes

Zero: you've really" he saw what Mikaela was wearing, he blushed a little and said "grown"

Mikaela: well duh, so have you" Zero smiled

Mikaela: so you're a bounty hunter now

Zero: yea, but it's a side job

Mikaela: how long have you been out here?

Zero: how about I tell you, while we take this guy to the Collection Office

Mikaela: sure" Zero grab Ubu by the back of his shirt and dragged him and Mikaela walked next to Zero, they headed to the Collection Office, the crowd watched them leave and said "they know each other?!"

 **Here's the next chapter, Mikaela found Zero, find out about Zero's past in the next chapter and what they plan to do too. Enjoy you guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Flashback

 _The Straw Hats arrived on the island, where Zoro's old sensei lived. Zero was five years old, once they made it Zoro and Robin cried, Zero didn't understand until Zoro told him, he hugged them, cried and didn't want to let them go._

 _Zero: MAMA, PAPA PLEASE DON'T GO" Robin and Zoro hugged him back_

 _Robin (sobbing): I know sweetie.. We don't want to leave you either, but we have to_

 _Zero (crying): it's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR" Zoro ruffled his son's hair and said "I know but you'll be ok, you're our son" Zoro broke from the hug, walked to his sensei, he looked back at Zero and Robin still crying and hugging_

 _Zoro: you'll take care of him will you?_

 _Koshiro: of course Zoro, like he was my own" Zoro nodded and said "one more thing" he reached for the other side of his waist from his other swords, took out a white sword, handed it to Koshiro and said "don't give this to him until he's ready ok" Koshiro nodded. Zoro walked back to his family, Robin looked into Zero's eyes still crying, while she was still crying, rubbed his cheek, kissed him on his forehead and said "I love you"_

 _Zero: I love you too Mama" Zoro helped Robin up, Nami helped her back to the ship, as she cried. Zoro kneeled down to Zero and said "I know this is unfair Zero, but Koshiro will take of you, he'll make you a great swordsman just like he did me, ok?" Zero nodded_

 _Zoro: Zero ok you promise me something_

 _Zero: yes_

 _Zoro: become stronger than me after you train and we'll meet again_

 _Zero: I will" he hugged Zoro and said "I promise Papa" Zoro hugged him back as a tear drop from his eye, he broke the embrace and walked back to the ship. Zero watched them sail away with tears in his eyes with Koshiro, they headed back to the Isshin Dojo. It had been two days since The Straw Hats left Zero, he hadn't participate with the other students, he just kept to himself, later one night Koshiro sat down next to him_

 _Koshiro: Zero I know it's been hard_

 _Zero:.._

 _Koshiro: let me tell you, when your father was a few years older than you when he came to my dojo, he was a good swordsman, he beat all the students even the teachers, but he couldn't beat my daughter Kuina" Zero's eyes widen a little and looked at Koshiro_

 _Koshiro: it's true, I can't tell many times he challenged her, she was always beat him, one night was their last fight they used real swords, her Wado Ichimonji against his two katanas, she disarm him and won, the day after that Kuina died, she fell down the stairs while a sharpening block" Zero's eyes widen, his father never told him about that_

 _Koshiro: after her funeral, your father came to me and begged me to give him Wado Ichimonji, so he could carryout their dream of becoming the Worlds Greatest Swordsman and I did" he looked at Zero and said "Zero your father didn't let Kuina's dead hold him back in fact it pushed him as you can see. Now you made your father a promise, are you gonna keep it?" Zero's eyes were covered, he got up, went to a sword stand, unsheathe a sword and said "I'm ready, lets do this" Koshiro smiled and nod. In little time Zero really accelerated in the dojo, defeated all the students younger and older than him, when he was 12 he fully mastered the three sword style just like his father, he saw the broadcast of his family, when he turn 16 he decided to leave the dojo_

 _Koshiro: so you're leaving?_

 _Zero: yea, figure its about time, I can't stronger fighting the same students over and over and beating them, plus Mikaela and my family are out there, I gotta found them"_

 _Koshiro: I understand, oh but one more thing" he went to the dojo and got the sword Zoro gave him to give to Zero_

 _Koshiro: your father wanted me to give this to you when your training was complete_

 _Zero took the sword and said "a sword? Wait is this the same I wanted for my birthday that day? It is" he unsheathe the sword, the blade was gold acid and hilt of the sword was white and Zero said "whoa"_

 _Koshiro: its called Lionheart, it is said the blade has soul of a legendary lion like beast and whoever wields it will be King of Beasts, he figured you should have it when you become a great swordsman" Zero smiled, sheathe the sword and striped it to his other two swords on his side. Zero and Koshiro shake hands, hugged_

 _Koshiro: he'd be proud of you_

 _Zero: thanks, for everything" Koshiro nodded and Zero walked off. Zero was out his our for a year, he became a infamous bounty hunter called the Hell Beast, he went to the New World in hopes find to Mikaela, his parents and the rest of the crew, but no luck. He went to an island, found Ubu the fire bounty beat him, him and Mikaela found each other and were taking Ubu to the Collection Office._

 _Flashback ended_

Mikaela and Zero turn Ubu to the Collection Office, got the reward money and walked back to town

Mikaela: so Zero how long you been out here?

Zero: a year now

Mikaela: wow

Zero: yep how long you been out?

Mikaela: honestly I haven't too long left Amazon Lily, my boat got destroyed by some stupid Sea Kings

Zero: really than how you get here?

Mikaela: I flow" Zero gave her a confused look and said "uh?"

Mikaela: like this" she grew her wings and flow in a circle around Zero, to his amazement

Zero: you're a devil fruit user now, cool

Mikaela: thanks" she landed next to him

Zero: what else can you do?

Mikaela: this" she formed the staff in her hands, than changed it to a sword, than to a bow

Zero: awesome" she gave a big smile and said "thanks" she notice Zero's sword and said "hey Zero why is that sword different from your other two?"

Zero: oh it's called Lionheart, it was a gift from dad after him, mom and the others left. It's actually the same sword, I saw a wanted for my birthday too

Mikaela: really?

Zero: yea

Mikaela: cool, so you're looking for them too

Zero: of course aren't you?

Mikaela: uh yea" Zero smiled

Mikaela: hey Zero why don't we look for them together, I mean if you want-"

Zero: lets do it

Mikaela: really

Zero: yea" Mikaela smiled at him and he smiled back. As they were walking Zero noticed some guys staring at Mikaela with wolfish grins, they looked at Zero, saw him reach for his sword and backed off cowardly. Zero grabbed Mikaela's hand which cause her to blush

Mikaela: Zero what's wrong?

Zero: need to find you a clothing store

Mikaela: you mean that one right here" she pointed to the clothing store next to them. Zero sign and said "yea that one, you need to change"

Mikaela: what's wrong with what I'm wearing?

Zero (blushed a little): look can you do it for me

Mikaela: ok" they walked into the store, they saw a female employee

Employee: hello what can I do for you two today?

Zero: hi can you find her some clothes something a little bit better than what she's wearing now

Mikaela: hey!" she punched Zero in the arm

Employee: why of course we have a lot of clothes for your girlfriend" Mikaela and Zero's eyes widen, blushed and said "WE'RE NOT"

Employee: oh I'm sorry sometimes I jump to conclusions you two would make a cute couple" Mikaela and Zero looked away from each other, still blushing, Mikaela smiled a little

Employee: please this way" her and Mikaela walked to the back, while Zero stayed in the front leaning on the wall. It was a few hours until Mikaela found what she liked, once she did she walked in to Zero and said "well Zero what do you think?" she was wearing a white and orange robe with a yellow, red and white robe, and white boots. Zero was spun and said "you look nice"

Mikaela: thanks" they walked to the counter, Zero paid for the clothes and they walked out the store.

Zero: you hungry?

Mikaela: yea" they walked to a restaurant, ordered some food and started eating

Mikaela: hey Zero how did you get here?

Zero: I took the Sea Train

Mikaela: really

Zero: yea it was the only way to get out here from the East Blue

Mikaela: really, hey Zero the East Blue is here our parents met each other right?

Zero: yea

Mikaela: maybe they're their there

Zero: why would they be there, wouldn't they be somewhere in the New World

Mikaela: maybe, but maybe we can find people, they know who knows where they are, maybe we can find out more about our parents and I know you want to find out more about Auntie Robin

Zero: yea

Mikaela: and maybe we can find our own future crew mates along the way, like we always talked about when we were younger

Zero: yea, lets do it, lets go to the East Blue" they raised their drinks in the air and clank them together

 **Here's the next chapter, Zero's past and what they plan to do. I'll upload the next soon tell me what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Mikaela and Zero finished their food, walked out the restaurant and started looking for the Sea Train. But after a hour looking

Mikaela: Zero are you sure you know where the Sea Train Station is?

Zero: yea, its over here" they walked into another dead end

Mikaela: well this doesn't look like it" Zero groan, they kept walking

Mikaela: Zero it's ok to ask for help

Zero: don't need help, I'll find it" they walked into another dead end, Zero dropped his head, Mikaela smiled and walked to a townsman and said "excuse me sir, but do you know where the Sea Train Station is?"

Townsman: hmm yea if you go down this path make a left it will be right there" he pointed

Mikaela: thank you" she walked away and Zero followed behind her

Mikaela: see that wasn't so hard

Zero: whatever I've found it

Mikaela: Zero how long have you been on this island?

Zero: don't worry about it" he said in though " _there's no way I'm telling Mikaela I've been on this island for five days because I couldn't find the Station" they arrived at the Station, they went to the ticket seller_

Employee: how many?

Zero: two tickets to the Grand Line

Employee: two tickets for the lovely couple

Mikaela and Zero blush and said "we're not!"

Employee: so sorry that will 500 beris each" Zero paid for the tickets, they board the train and sat next to each other

Mikaela: I can't wait to go to the Grand Line, I wonder what its like?

Zero: compare to the New World its safe

Mikaela: really?

Zero: yea remember our parents had to train before coming here

Mikaela: oh yea, I wonder what islands they were born on

Zero: after seeing dad's home island, I wonder what's mom's like

Mikaela: I bet its nice like she is" Zero smiled

Train Conductor: SEA TRAIN TO THE GRAND LINE LEAVING NOW" the Sea Train started moving

Mikaela: I'm so excited, we're going to the place our parents were born and where they met

Zero: I know

Mikaela: Zero you think we'll found our future nakama there?

Zero: maybe

Mikaela: we need to find the best, we need a great chef just like Uncle Sanji

Zero: hopefully one that wouldn't be a jackass like him

Mikaela: a SUPER shipwright just like Uncle Franky

Zero nodded and said "did you really needed to use his catchphrase?"

Mikaela: a sharp shooting sniper just like Uncle Usopp

Zero: hopefully one that isn't a liar

Mikaela: a great musician just like Uncle Brook

Zero: hopefully one that isn't a pervert

Mikaela: a great doctor just like Uncle Chopper, hopefully one that can be cute, furry and sweet" Zero smiled

Mikaela: we already have a swordsman, you" Zero smiled and nodded

Mikaela: and we already have a captain and navigator" she pointed to herself and said "me"

Zero: really you

Mikaela: yes me, my mom did map the whole world, so I know I can

Zero (smirked): sure you can" Mikaela puff her cheeks, stuck out her tongue and said "jerk" after a few hours passed

Zero: hey Mikaela I think that this rate we should-" he saw Mikaela fell asleep on his shoulder, he smiled and decided to fall asleep too, as the train was going, watching from a distant

?: alright boys there's our payday let's go!

the mysterious figure crew: right!

 **Here's the new chapter, looks like Mikaela and Zero are gonna run into some more trouble, found out who they are in the next chapter. Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own One Piece**

As the Sea Train was going, the conductor was looking out the window, he saw something emerge from the water in front of the Sea Train, it was giant humanoid killer whale creature

Conductor: HOLY!" he slam down on the lever, making the train skidded on the rails, stopping it front of the creature, Mikaela, Zero and the rest of the other passengers were send to the floor, Mikaela rubbed her head and said "ow, what the?"

Zero: what's going on!?" he got up, saw Mikaela on the floor, held out his hand and said "you ok?" Mikaela grabbed his hand, he pulled her up on her feet

Mikaela: yea, thanks, are we here?

Zero: I doubt it, we're not even at a station

Female Passenger1: OH GOD" Mikaela, Zero and the rest of the passengers saw her looking out the window with scared look on her face, Mikaela, Zero and the passengers looked out the windows and saw three fishmen riding on wavers (they looked advance kinda like motorcycles), one fishman looked like a swordfish, the other one looked like a goblin shark,and the other looked like a eel

?: ATTENTION HUMANS" Mikaela, Zero and the passengers looked at the other side of the train and saw a other fishman who looked like a great white shark, he was standing on the water and his feet looked like skies

?: THE NAMES JAWS AND THIS MY FISHMEN CREW, THE SWORDFISH IS SCYTER, THE EEL IS SCALES, THE GOBIN SHARK IS GUTS AND THE GIANT IN FRONT OF THE TRAIN IS FLAPPER. NOW LOOK I'M PRETTY SURE YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS GOT PLACES TO BE AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, SO WE'LL MAKE THIS QUICK GIVE US YOUR MONEY AND VAUBLES AND NO ONE " the passengers expert for Mikaela and Zero started to worry

Female Passenger2: oh dear

Male Passenger: we're all gonna die!

Zero: so five against two bad odds

Mikaela: for them, we can take them

Zero (smirked): yep" he put his hand on the hilt of one of his swords

Jaws: SCALES GET IN, GET THE MONEY IF ANY HUMAN TRYS TO STOP YOU KILL THEM

Scales: GOT IT" he boarded the train, he went through each bus, collected each passengers money, when he got to the last bus, he saw Mikaela standing, flipping a coin

Scales: well hello there sweetie, I'm gonna have to ask you to have over that coin of yours" the coin landed back in Mikaela's hand, she smiled and said "sorry don't think so Ugly"

Scales: what! you little bi-"

Zero: finish that sentence" he put his sword at Scales neck, Scales dropped the bag full of the passengers money, Mikaela form a staff in her hands, she spun it and said "Zero duck" Zero ducked down, Mikaela swung her staff, smacking Scales in the head, sending him crashing through a window and into the water, the fishmen and the passengers were shock by what happen

Scyter: WHAT THE?

Guts: SCALES?

Jaws: WHO DID THAT?!" Mikaela and Zero jump on top of the roof of the train

Zero: that would be us

Jaws: kids?

Guts: you telling me, Scales got beat by two brats

Scyter: serves him right than

Jaws: and just who the hell are you brats?

Mikaela: I'm Mikaela and this is Zero, we're pirates

Jaws: pirates huh?

Mikaela: yea, you guys kinda interpreted our trip, we're looking for some people

Jaws: really and might they be?

Mikaela: we're looking-"

Zero: hold on Mikaela, first off just curious you guys know anything about the Straw Hats" after a minute, the fishmen laughed

Jaws: aww man, that's good, you brats looking for them!? They're dead no ones seen them in years" the fishmen continued to laugh, Mikaela and Zero eyes were covered

Jaws: listen, you two wanna go chase ghosts fine that's your business, but we're not gonna in the way of our payday! Flapper send them flying!" Flapper came a little closer to them, Mikaela form a sword in her hand, Zero unsheathe Lionheart, when Killer got close enough Mikaela and Zero swung their swords at Flapper sending him back into the water unconsciously (it was just like when Kenpachi and Byakuya send Yammy back when he tried to interpret their fight),

Mikaela and Zero: BUT OUT" it shocked the fishmen and the passengers

Jaws, Scyter and Guts: WHAT THE?!

Guts: I'M SEEING THINGS, DID FLAPPER REALLY JUST GOT BEAT BY THOSE BRATS?

Scyter: just who the hell are they?

Jaws: DO YOU BRATS NOT KNOW WHO ARE? WE ARE THE-" he got send flying by a energy arrow, Mikaela changed her sword into a bow and arrow and she shot Jaws

Mikaela: Zero

Zero: yea, don't kill him, I want dibs on him too

Mikaela: got it" she grew her wings, went the air and went straight for Jaws. Jaws emerge from the water, Mikaela shot five more arrows at him, but he skid on the water dodging the arrows, the last arrow Mikaela shot hit his back, making Jaws wipeout and crash into the water, he came up, saw Mikaela flying over in front of him

Jaws (gritted his teeth): who the hell are these brats?! SCYTER GUTS I'M ALONE IN THIS, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME

Guts: ah yea

Scyter: we're coming

Zero (smirked): I don't think so, you two are gonna have to get past me first" Scyter and Guts gritted their teeth and jumped on top of the roof of train with Zero

Jaws: just who are you brats?

Mikaela: we're the Freedom Pirates

 **Here's the new chapter, Mikaela and Zero are facing New Fishmen Pirates and Mikaela came up with a Pirate name for her and Zero's crew. Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you guys think too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Jaws: The Freedom Pirates? Ha you wanna be pirates? Good Luck with that" he raise his hands at Mikaela, pointed his fingers and said "Nail Pin Missiles" he started firing his fingers nails at Mikaela, but she dodged them gracefully in the air

Over with Zero

Zero was in a standoff with Sctyer and Guts

Guts: you brats really have no idea who you're messing with

Zero: you're fishmen pirates who gives a damn

Guts: you little!" he charged at Zero, Zero charged back, he swung his sword and they ended back to back

Zero: One Sword Style Guillotine" Guts coughed out blood and he fell down. Zero turn to Sctyer and said in though "now this guy is different from that other guy" Sctyer clapped his hands and said "well done, you really are strong for a swordsman your age" Zero stood his ground and said "so where's your sword or do you have one?"

Sctyer: oh I have one, but it not usual one" he charged at Zero, tried to pierce him with his nose, but Zero blocked it with his sword, his nose and Zero's sword clash over and over

Zero (in though): so his sword is his nose, should've figured since he's a swordfish, he's fast too" his sword and Sctyer's nose clashed one last time, him and Zero jumped away from each other

Sctyer: guess you didn't know my sword was my nose

Zero: actually that was, what I was just thinking" he unsheathe his other swords, Sctyer noticed Zero's three swords and said "quick question the Straw Hats, why are you and that girl looking for them?" Zero remain silent

Sctyer: they're your mentors, family?" Zero still remain silent

Sctyer: don't want to talk about it alright, have it your way" he charged at Zero, moving his neck rapidly and said "Pecking Assault" Zero deflected his attack easily with his swords, he pushed him back and said "Three Sword Style Panther Slash" he charged at Sctyer, Sctyer charged back continuing his Pecking Assault attack, they ended back to back, Zero's left arm bleed a little, Sctyer just drop down to the roof, Zero sheathe his swords, he looked out at the sea, saw Mikaela and Jaws still fighting

Zero: Mikaela"

Out with Mikaela

Mikaela was still flying dodging Jaws Nail Pin Missile attack, she formed a staff in her hands, flew in towards Jaws, deflecting the nails as she spun her staff, when she got closer, she uppercutted him, sending him flying into the water, she smirked

Zero (smiled): she really has changed over the years"

Mikaela: HEY ZERO DID YOU SEE THAT?

Zero: YEA NICE JOB" he notice something in the water heading toward Mikaela and said "MIKAELA LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU" Mikaela turned and saw Jaws merge from the water, trying to get Mikaela, but she got out the way before he could, he went back into the water, tries again, but Mikaela dodges him again and again

Jaws: what are you gonna do huh!? Moving to fast you!?" still going, Mikaela's eyes were covered, she brought up her staff over her head as soon Jaws merge from the water, Mikaela swung down her staff, hitting Jaws over the head, he lose a few teeth and blood came out his mouth, he went crashing back into the water, after a moment he float back unconsciously with a dent in his head. Mikaela flow back to the Sea Train landed on the roof next to Zero, she looked back at Jaws, than at Zero and said "sorry Zero"

Zero (smirked): don't worry it as long as you kicked his ass" she smiled at him, she saw his arm and said "are you alright?"

Zero: yea, one of the benefits of getting stronger" he smiled and she smiled back. The passengers clapped at them

Female Passenger: thank you!

Female Passenger2: thank you so much!

Male Passenger: you kids are heroes!" Mikaela and Zero waved their hands

Zero: don't mention it

Mikaela: and we're not heroes we're pirates

Conductor: wait a minute! You two are pirates! No wonder maybe that's why those fishmen attacked! I don't take pirates they're nothing but trouble! Get off my train!

Male Passenger: hey wait a minute that's no way to talk to them!

Female Passenger: that's right! They saved our lives including yours!

Mikaela: no its alright

Zero: yea we get it, don't worry we're leaving

Mikaela: Zero how are you gonna get by, I can't carry you far

Zero: don't worry I think I found a ride" he pointed at one of the wavers, they smiled at each other, Zero jumped on one of the wavers, Mikaela grew her wings again, flow beside Zero

Mikaela: would you mind telling us where we are?

Male Passenger: we're close at the Grand Line, but if you two need a ship, there's a island right there, maybe someone there can help you guys" he pointed, Mikaela and Zero turned and saw a island behind them

Mikaela: thank you

Zero: yea thanks

?: wait!" they turned and saw a old woman, Mikaela flow to her and said "yes lady?"

Old Woman: here take this" she handed Mikaela some money

Mikaela: what's this for?

Old Woman: a thanks for saving us, its 2000 beris keep it

Mikaela (smiled): thanks old lady" the old woman smiled, nodded and said "good luck to you both" Mikaela smiled and nodded back. She flow to Zero and said "lets go"

Zero: right" he drove the waver real fast and Mikaela flow right beside him

 **Here's the next chapter, sorry it took long I had to be creative a little, also I'm going to working on New Generation a little more than my other two stories, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning them, I just want to work on this one so I can introduces some characters in the story that will appear later on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Mikaela and Zero were on their way to the island, Zero on the waver from the fishmen and Mikaela flying next to him

Mikaela: we're almost there

Zero: yea I know

Mikaela: I wonder what we'll see the island

Zero: guess we'll have to wait and see, hopefully we can get some answers about our parents instead of some bullshit answer

Mikaela: yea" as they were going, a school of fish were jumping out of the water, they smiled at them, but a huge dolphin like Sea King jump out of the water, making a huge wave when it landed back in the water

Zero: WHOA" Mikaela flow above the wave, smiling, Zero had to regain his balance on the waver

Zero: jeez that was close! Damn!" Mikaela was laughing, Zero looked at her and smiled. Mikaela snuck gazes at Zero, she watched as his hair and coat blowing in the wind,

 _Flashback_

 _On the Amazon Lily, Mikaela and Margaret were walking through the city, Mikaela was 12 at the time_

 _Margaret: so you think they're coming?_

 _Mikaela: huh yea, they achieved their dreams I know they'll be here_

 _Margaret: I guess you're right_

 _Mikaela: I wonder how they'll look? I wonder how Zero will look?_

 _Margaret: you know, me and the other amazons been wondering who is this Zero, is he your boyfriend?_

 _Mikaela (blushed): WHAT N-NO" she looked away, she rubbed her arm and said "he's the son of my Uncle Zoro and Aunt Robin, we grew up together on the Thousand Sunny, we always played together and we always talked about forming a pirate crew just like our parents"_

 _Margaret: oh really_

 _Mikaela: yea, I don't remember what island they left him on, I was in my room crying_

 _Margaret: oh why were you crying?_

 _Mikaela: because we were leaving him_

 _Margaret: is that it?_

 _Mikaela: yea, hes like a big brother to me" she rubbed her arm_

 _Margaret: Mikaela theres nothing wrong for having feelings for him, I mean like at Pirate Empress she and all of us though men were evil, until we met your dad and she fell head over heels in love with him_

 _Mikaela: yea and I'm glad my dad didn't fall for that witch" Margaret sign and said "anyway, its ok to have feelings for him, we're not going to judge, ok?_

 _Mikaela: yea" she looked away still_

 _Flashback ended_

Mikaela (in though): Zero does look good, I never though of feelings for him til now, plus I doubt he'll be interested in me, I bet he just sees me as a little sister anyway

Zero: Mikaela looks like we're here" snapping her out of her though

Mikaela: oh yea right" they arrived at the shore of the island, Zero parked the waver and Mikaela landed right next to him. They walk through the island and found a town

Mikaela: hopefully we can find something here

Zero: right, that looks like a pub right there

Mikaela: good eye Zero lets go" they walked in, there was a group of pirates in, they were being loud and whistling at Mikaela, but her and Zero ignored them and they walked to the counter.

Mikaela: excuse us sir

Bartender: well what can I do you two kids today?

Zero: we were wondering if you had any information

Bartender: depends, what do you wanta know

Mikaela: its about the Straw Hats" that resulted in all the pirates laughing and Mikaela and Zero beating and tossing them out the pub, while they walked out the pub without a scratch

Zero: well that was a waste

Mikaela: yea, why does everyone think they're dead

Zero: that just means we got look for them harder" he smiled at her and she smiled back. As they were walking, a man came to them

The Man: excuse me, I heard you two are looking for the Straw Hats

Mikaela: yea, do you know something minster?

The Man: well there was a man with green hair and a nose pierced looking and asking for them

Zero: green hair?

Mikaela: and a nose pierce?" The Man nodded

Zero: he say who he was or where he went?" The Man shook his head and said "no sorry"

Zero: well thanks" The Man nodded and walked away

Zero: green hair and a nose pierce?

Mikaela: the only people I know with green hair is you and Uncle Zoro, do we know anyone else?

Zero: no really, if hes on the island maybe we might run into him

Mikaela: so keep a eye out for a guy with green hair and a nose pierce" Zero nodded, they contiuned walking, but they didn't notice a shadowy figure following them until after a few moments they both stopped

Zero: you feel that?

Mikaela: yea, looks like someones following us" Zero nodded

Mikaela: I could shot him with my arrow

Zero: lets try not cause to much noise

Mikaela: ok" the shadowy figure beeped around a building and saw Mikaela and Zero gone

?: where did they go?" he turn and saw Mikaela and Zero behind him with their swords in his face

Mikaela: who are you and why are you following us?

Zero: your answer better good too" the man put his hands in the air and said "no wait! The reason I was following was because I heard you two were asking about the Straw Hats and you two look like them" he pointed at Mikaela and said "you look like my hero Straw Hat Luffy" he pointed at Zero and said "and you look like Roronoa Zoro his first mate" Mikaela and Zero lowered their swords

Mikaela: you know our dads?

?: THEIR YOUR FATHERS" Mikaela and Zero nodded, the man passed out, after a moment the man started to woke up, he saw Mikaela standing over him

Mikaela: hey are you ok? You're not dead are you?" The man jumped up and said "of course not Princess and Prince!" Mikaela and Zero looked at each other, than at him

?: so Straw Hat Luffy is your father?" Mikaela nodded and said "yea I'm Mikaela and Cat Burglar Nami is my mom" The man squealed like a little girl and said "and you must be Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin son, Zero!"

Zero: hmm yea, and how the hell do you know that?

?: Prince Zero, you don't remember me?

Zero: first off, just Zero and second no should I?

?: its me Bartolomeo!

 **Heres the next chapter, I just couldn't resist putting Bartolomeo in it, its gonna get interesting later on, I'm update the next chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Mikaela: Bartolomeo?

Zero: oh yea, I think I remember now it was back at Dressrosa

 _Flashback_

 _Defeating the Doflamingo, Law decided to claim Dressrosa as his territory, The Straw Hats decided to come back to visit, Nami was still pregnant with Mikaela, Zero was two years old, Zero was sitting with Robin and Zoro, Luffy was sitting next to Nami comforting her, while the rest of the Straw Hats were dancing and having fun with the people._

 _Zero: was that Doflamingo guy really strong Uncle Luffy?_

 _Luffy: oh yea, he was one of the strongest opponent I've face_

 _Zero: cool, hey Papa did you really save Mama from a rock giant?" Zoro smiled, ruffed his son's head and said "come on son, do you have to ask, finished him off with one cut"_

 _Zero: cool!" Robin smiled and giggled, as the party was still continuing,_

 _?: LUFFY-SEMPAI STRAW HATS" the two couples and Zero looked and saw Bartolomeo, running toward them_

 _Robin: hello Mr. Chest Head_

 _Zoro: oh its him_

 _Luffy: oh yea, you're one who helped us with Doflamingo_

 _Bartolomeo: yes Luffy-Sempai that's me you remember me!" he noticed Nami's belly and said "Nami-Sempai you're pregnant!?" Nami nodded, Bartolomeo squealed like crazy and said "who's the father!?"_

 _Nami: our goof ball captain" she rubbed Luffy's cheek and smiled, Luffy smiled back at her. Bartolomeo passed out for a moment, he woke up and said "LUFFY AND NAMI-SEMPAI, FUTURE PIRATE KING AND QUEEN, MOTHER AND FATHER OF THE NEW GENERATION" the couples sign, Bartolomeo than noticed Zero sitting on Robin's lap and said "Robin-Sempai who is this?"_

 _Robin: my son Zero" hearing that he passed out, the couples sign again, Zero was a little creeped out about by him, he woke up and said "THIS IS YOUR SON ROBIN-SEMPAI, ONE OF THE NEW GENERATION IS HERE, WHO'S THE FATHER!?" he was about to hug Zero, until Zoro put his hand on his head stopping him and said "listen just because you helped us, doesn't mean you can touch our son"_

 _Bartolomeo: oh I'm sorry Zoro-" his eyes widen, he looked at Zoro and Zero back and forth, saw how Zero also had green hair and the same skin ton as Zoro_

 _Bartolomeo: HE'S YOUR SON" he passed out again, the couples and Zero sign, whenever Bartolomeo tried to rubbed Nami's belly he would get hit over the head by Luffy or Nami, he always called Zero "Prince Zero" even though Zero told him not too. After a few days the Straws Hat were leaving, they said goodbye to everyone, Sanji had a long goodbye with Viola, a day after Bartolomeo, Cavendish, Sai and the other fleet commanders followed on their our ships even though Luffy didn't want that, so Zero just decided to ignore them and train and nap._

 _Flashback ended_

Zero (in though): oh yea I remember this guy

Mikaela: so Zero you remember him?

Zero: yea, he's one of those fan boys of our parents

Mikaela: oh, anyway why are you on this island Mr. Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo: oh please Princess Mikaela there's no need to call me Mister, I was looking for your parents the Straw Hats, me and the rest of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet lose them a few years after Dressrosa

Mikaela: Dressrosa?

Zero: I'll explain that later

Bartolomeo: so I've been trying to get information about their whereabouts, but all I got was that they disappeared or they're dead and really makes me blood boil hearing that" he balled his fists

Mikaela: yea ours too, hey Bartolomeo I got a idea, since you're looking for our parents and you were an ally of theirs, why don't we team up!?" Zero eyes widen, covered her mouth and said "whoa whoa whoa! Would you excuse us for a moment?" he took Mikaela by the arms and went a few feet away from Bartolomeo

Zero: ok Mikaela, what the hell do you mean team up!?

Mikaela: if he's looking for our parents, maybe he can help

Zero: did you not hear me say he's one of those fan boys of our parents

Mikaela: than that means he may know a lot about them

Zero: I doubt that, beside our parents didn't even want to put up with him, why should we?

Mikaela: come on Zero, I'm sure he's not that bad

Zero: I didn't even want to put up with him and I was two

Mikaela: come on Zero please

Zero: no

Mikaela: please

Zero: no" Mikaela gave Zero her puppy dog eyes and said "please"

Zero: no" Mikaela sign, than she sly grin and said "wow Zero I didn't know you were a wimp" Zero eyes widen and said "say what!"

Mikaela: I mean you are a Bounty Hunter known as The Hell Beast and you can't handle teaming up with another guy, pretty wimpy

Zero: it does not!

Mikaela: oh ok, than I didn't know you were a pervert like Uncle Sanji or Uncle Brook"

Zero: say what now!" she ran her fingers through her hair and said "I mean is that the reason why you don't want him to come with us, you want me all to yourself" Zero eyes widen and he started blushing

Mikaela: I mean are you gonna start calling me Mikaela-Swan or Mikaela-Chan just like Uncle Sanji called our moms or are you gonna be like Uncle Brook and ask to see my-"

Zero: HEY I'M NOT A DAMN LIKE UNCLE SANJI OR UNCLE BROOK, I CAN HANDLE THIS, HE'S COMING WITH US AND THAT'S FINAL" Mikaela smiled and said "I though so" she walked back to Bartolomeo, Zero eyes widen, he smacked his forehead and said "did I really just fall for that, you truly are Aunt Nami's daughter"

Mikaela: yea I know, I'll take that as a compliment thanks" she reached Bartolomeo and said "Bartolomeo, we would be happy if you join up with us"

Bartolomeo: thank you Princess Mikaela! I won't let you or Prince Zero down!" he salute them, Mikaela smiled and giggled, Zero shook his head slowly

Mikaela: so do you have a ship?

Bartolomeo: I sure do and you're gonna love it! Its this way" he started walking and Mikaela and Zero followed. They arrived at the docks, saw a big ship, the head of the ship was in the shape of Luffy

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela, Prince Zero I give you two the Going Luffy" Mikaela looked at it in awe, Zero was a little creep out

Mikaela: whoa" she grew her wings, float to the head of the ship and said "it looks just like my dad, it even has the scar under it's eye like just like him, cool!"

Bartolomeo (smiled): I knew you'll like it" Zero smacked his forehead and said in though "Mikaela's actually impress with this, I'm a little creeped out by it" they boarded the ship

Mikaela: hey Bartolomeo, the ship is big, why don't you have a crew?

Bartolomeo: I did, but after the Straw Hats disappeared and spending a few years looking for them, they gave up and left and I let them

Mikaela: oh I'm sorry

Bartolomeo: don't be Princess, they lost hope, but I didn't, I never will!" Mikaela smiled

Zero: hey another question, happen to the rest of those idiots who were following our parents?

Bartolomeo: no idea, I lost them a few years ago too, but my guess they must've gave up hope too"

Mikaela (smiled): well that's ok, cause we won't, we'll find them right?" Zero and Bartolomeo smiled and said "right!"

Mikaela: than lets go Freedom Pirates!

Bartolomeo: Freedom Pirates?

Zero: yea, that's what we call ourselves

Bartolomeo: I LOVE IT, I'M JOINING THE NEW GENERATION OF MY HEROES" Mikaela smiled and giggled, Zero rolled eyes and said "oh joy"

Mikaela: lets go guys!" they sailed off

 **Here's the new chapter, tell me what you think, the next chapter will be updated soon so don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own One Piece**

As the Freedom Pirates were sailing, they were sitting on the deck of the ship in a circle

Mikaela: hey Bartolomeo I wanted to ask you something?

Bartolomeo: of course anything for you Princess Mikaela!

Mikaela: well I though since you're admire our parents so much, do you know what islands they were born on or if you know any information about them?

Zero: Mikaela, just because he's a fan boy doesn't mean-"

Bartolomeo: they were all born in the East Blue, I can't remember each island each one of them were on, but if I remember correctly Cyborg Franky was born on a island called Water 7, Humming Swordsman Brook was on an island called Thriller Bark, but I don't know about the rest of the Straw Hats

Mikaela: cool, see Zero

Zero: yea sure whatever, what about my moms island you know anything about that?

Bartolomeo: sorry, Prince Zero, I don't but I do know she was wanted before she met your father and the rest of the Straw Hats" Zero closed his eyes

Mikaela: well like I said before, I'm sure Aunt Robin's island is just as nice as she is" Zero nodded

Mikaela: so Bartolomeo, another question what made you admire our parents so much?" Bartolomeo smiled and said "I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was a few years ago" he told them, how he was a kingpin of a mafia. Years ago, he was at Lougetown when Luffy was about to be executed by Buggy. He witnessed what he called a miracle, seeing Luffy getting saved by a lightning strike. Ever since then, he's been following Luffy and the crews exploits from Alabasta, to Enies Lobby to Impel Down. After seeing Luffy at the Battle of Marineford, he decided to set sail.

Mikaela: whoa! my dad, mom, uncles and auntie are so cool!" Zero smirk, than he open his eyes, turn and said "hey guys there's a island coming up" Mikaela and Bartolomeo turn and saw the island

Mikaela: wow, it's beautiful, lets go there

Bartolomeo: I can't put my finger on it, but I think I know this island" he was rubbing his chin

Zero: well hopefully, we can found out the name of it, when we get there" they arrived at the island, docked the ship and walked the island. Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo were amazed by the island

Mikaela: wow, the islands even beautiful up close, the trees are as big and tall as the ones on Amazon Lily" Zero smiled at Mikaela, as they were walking, they reached a town, some of the people were staring at them, the trio didn't notice

Male 1: hey don't those two look familiar?" he whisper to another guy

Male 2: yea that girl she kinda looks like the King Monkey D. Luffy and that boy he kinda looks like the Worlds Greatest Swordsman Roronoa Zoro" he whisper back

Male 1: we should be careful, just saying their names could be trouble" they looked back at the trio, than Bartolomeo got irritated and said " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" the people looked away and some of them ran away

Zero: the hell is wrong with people here?

Mikaela: hey Zero, Bartolomeo look at this!" they ran to where Mikaela was, she was standing by a crater, when they were, where Mikaela was, they notice the crater, a few people followed

Zero: a crater?

Bartolomeo: it humongous

Mikaela: I wonder what made it?" she turned around and said "hey do any of you people what made this crater!" Zero and Bartolomeo turned around too

Zero: what the! Where did they come from?" Bartolomeo growled, the crowd remain silent,

?: I'll tell you" the trio turn and saw a woman, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, smoking a cigarette

Mikaela: really! What happen lady? Tell us

?: it cause by the Pirate King" Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo's eyes widen

Mikaela: my dad did this?" the woman nodded, Mikaela jumped in the air and said "MY DAD IS SO SUPER COOL" the crowds eyes widen and ran away, one man while he was running took out a snail dial and said "hello Boss I got some news"

Back with the Freedom Pirates and the woman

Mikaela: what's wrong with them?

Zero: Mikaela, Uncle Luffy and our parents still have enemies, lets try to keep our identities low

Mikaela: who cares, we can beat

Zero: still" the woman started giggling and said "Rayleigh was right about you, you are just like your father"

Mikaela: you know Grandpa Rayleigh?

?: of course, he was my husband" Mikaela eyes widen and said "he's was your husband! You're-"

?: that's right I'm Shakky, nice to finally meet you Mikaela" Mikaela smiled, hugged Shakky and said "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Than that means Zero, Bartolomeo we're on Sabaody Archipelago"

Zero: Sabaody Archipelago no way" Bartolomeo smiled, with blush on his face and said "this is where the Straw Hats were separated and regrouped for the New World!"

Mikaela: Shakky, let me introduce you, this is Roronoa Zero, he's the son of-"

Shakky: Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin

Zero: how you'd know?

Shakky: simple, you look like your father, but you have your mothers eyes" Zero rubbed the back of his head and said "didn't think I was that oblivious"

Shakky: to idiots no, plus I remember how close those two were last time I saw them" Zero smiled and nodded. "And Bartolomeo the Cannibal I heard of you" Mikaela and Zero's eyes widen and said "Cannibal!" Zero unsheathe Lionheart, put it at Bartolomeo's face and said "I knew there was something else wrong with you!" Bartolomeo put his hands in the air and said "Prince Zero, Princess Mikaela, I promised you both that life is behind, I swear!"

Mikaela: Zero, I trust him, if he was gonna try something he would have been it, plus he really admires our parents, so I doubt he'll hurt us" Zero looked at Mikaela, than back at Bartolomeo, sign and said "fine, but if I even sense your up to something, you're dead got it!"

Bartolomeo: you have my word Prince Zero, you and Princess Mikaela will be safe with me!" he saluted, Mikaela and Shakky smiled and giggled, Zero sheathe his sword and sign.

Shakky: come on, lets go talk in my pub, because Zero is right your parents do still have enemies out here, come on" she, Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo started walking

Zero: hey Mikaela, you never mentioned you knew Silver Rayleigh, former first mate of the first Pirate King

Mikaela: hmm you didn't ask and yea he's the reason why I have my powers

Zero: he gave you that devil fruit?" she nodded her head and said "yea, even he picked for me himself with Shakky's help" Shakky smiled, Zero smiled and nodded

Bartolomeo: amazing he help train the Straw Hats and he help train one of the New Generation of the Straw Hats!" they arrived at the pub, entered Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo sat down at a table, Shakky went to the bar, then went to their table, she gave Bartolomeo a beer and gave Mikaela and Zero cola, since they weren't old enough to drink.

Mikaela: so Shakky, where is grandpa Rayleigh? I haven't seen him in a while" Shakky was quiet for a minute and said "I'm sorry sweetie, he died a while ago"

Mikaela: what

Shakky: I'm sorry sweetie" Zero and Bartolomeo looked at Mikaela, her eyes were covered

Zero: Mikaela

Bartolomeo: Princess" Mikaela shed a tear, Zero and Bartolomeo reached out and held her hands, Shakky went over, rubbed her back, smiled and said "you know, before he died, he said you and your parents made him feel more alive than ever, more than when he joined Gol D. Rogers, said he lived with no regrets, he just wished that he could see you two, Mikaela and Zero and the rest of the New Generation Pirates out there" Mikaela looked up at Shakky, than at Zero and Bartolomeo with smiles on their faces, she smiled, wiped her tear, got up and hugged Shakky, Shakky hugged her back

Mikaela: Shakky where's his grave, I need to see it

Shakky: go to the highest hill and find closest tree, he wanted a great view of the sea

Mikaela: thanks Shakky, Zero, Bartolomeo lets go

Zero and Bartolomeo: right" they were about to run out, until Shakky stopped them and said "hold on you three"

Bartolomeo: what now!

Shakky: because of your little outburst Mikaela, it could be dangerous, lets just say there is a Celestial Dragon still on the island

Bartolomeo: a Celestial Dragon?!

Zero: I read about them

Mikaela: yea, the Amazons told me about them I hate them just as much as they do

Zero: everyone does

Shakky: and she's still holding a bit of grudge towards your parents and I think she pretty much knows who you guys are too, and she knows where Rayleigh is burden too, so be careful

Mikaela and Zero: got it!" they ran out, Mikaela ran a good distance away from the boys, she found the hill, ran up it, found the grave and a woman standing by it

Mikaela: hey who are you?

?: the names Saint Shalulia, Monkey D. Brat or should I say the trash's trash

Mikaela: did you really call me and my dad trash you bitch

Shalulia smirk and said "so what if I did" Mikaela cracked her knuckles and said "you really want your ass kicked, no wonder my dad beat the crap out of you guys, you're nothing, I won't even need my powers to beat you" she charged at Shalulia, swung her fist, but was blocked by a broadaxe weapon

Mikaela: huh?" she looked at the weirder, he was a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler, with a Marine coat over his shoulders. He pushed Mikaela back, she skidded back and said "now who are you!?"

Shalulia: oh I'm sorry, you didn't think I would be fighting did you? Sorry not my style, but I'm sure Marine Officer Sentomaru would be more than happy to accommodate you"

Mikaela (in thought): this guy is different, looks like I am gonna have to my powers against him

Sentomaru: sorry pirate" he pointed his broadaxe at Mikaela and said "nothing personal"

 **Here's the next chapter, looks like the Freedom Pirates are in a jam. Can they beat Sentomaru and Shalulia, find out in the new chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Tell me what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own One Piece**

While Mikaela was dealing with Sentomaru and Shalulia, Zero and Bartolomeo was looking for her, since she left them in the wind

Zero: damn this is crazy, how did we lose her, we all left out of Shakky's pub together

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero, you included me aww thank you!

Zero: I thought I told you to just call me Zero!" as they were walking, Zero put his hand on Bartolomeo's chest stopping them from walking

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero?

Zero: we're not alone out here" he put his hand on the hilt of Lionheart, bullets were shot at them, Zero pushed Bartolomeo to the ground, said "get down!" he unsheathe Lionheart and another sword, deflected all the bullets

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero are you-"

Zero: do I look alright? If that's all you guys got this isn't gonna take long!" the enemies appeared from the branches and trees, most of them were Marines, the other few were wearing black suits, they unsheathe their swords and charged at Zero and Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo smiled and crossed his arm, Zero smirk and said "lets do this"

Over with Mikaela

Mikaela skidded back from Sentomaru, he came at her, he threw a punch at her, she dodged it, he barely touched a tree and it made a hole in the tree

Mikaela (in though): didn't look like he even touch that tree and he made a hole in it, what kind of devil fruit user is he?

Sentomaru: if you're wondering I'm not a devil fruit user" Mikaela gritted her teeth

Shalulia: come on she's just one girl, hurry up and finish her lardo!" Sentomaru glared at her, Mikaela formed a staff her hands, she charged at Sentomaru, tried to hit him, he used his boardaxe to block her, she swung at him fast, Sentomaru could barely keep up with her

Sentomaru (in thought): she's fast and strong" Mikaela smacked the boardaxe away from Sentomaru, than she kicked him in the chest, he skidded back, Mikaela smirked it took Sentomaru by surprised, she charged at him

Back with Zero and Bartolomeo

Five men charged at Zero with their swords, Zero block them with his swords, than he slash all five of them. Bartolomeo crossed his arms and said "Barrier Crash" he formed a transparent barrier in front of himself and send it towards six enemies at high speed, smashing it against them. Zero slash four more of them

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero, they just keep coming!

Zero: yea I know! Hey can you form a barrier around yourself!

Bartolomeo: why yes, Prince Zero!

Zero: do it!" Bartolomeo crossed his arms and formed a barrier around himself

Zero: I'll finish this with one move!" he unsheathe his last sword, put it in his mouth and said "Three Sword Style Lion Gale Force Wall" he swung his swords, creating a powerful tornado, sending all the Marines and the guys in black suits flying high in the air, they all landed badly wounded possibly dead

Zero: takes care of that" he sheathe his swords

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero that was amazing!

Zero: yea yea yea, if these guys are out here, then we need to find Mikaela fast

Bartolomeo: yes of course!" they ran off

Over with Mikaela

Sentomaru skidded back more, Mikaela stood her ground

Sentomaru (in thought): she truly is his daughter"

Shalulia: come on already!" Sentomaru glared at her again, Mikaela charged at Sentomaru again, she swung her staff, but he dodged, than he put fist in her face and send her back, by not even touching her, she skidded back

Sentomaru: my turn" he charged at Mikaela, threw his fist at her, she dodged it

Mikaela: is it me or is he moving faster than before?" Sentomaru kept throwing his fists, Mikaela kept dodging, but Sentomaru's last punch he threw was heading right at Mikaela, she put her arm in front it, when his fist and her arm collided it made a shock wave (it made like bell sound). Zero and Bartolomeo heard the sound

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero, she must be there!

Zero: lets go!" they ran to the direction the sound came from. Sentomaru skidded back and said "what the?" Mikaela had a shield on her arm

Mikaela: whoa I made a shield, cool!"

Sentomaru: what kind of devil fruit user is she?"

Shalulia: who gives a damn, what kind of devil fruit user she is, just finish her you useless Marine!" Sentomaru's eyes were covered

Mikaela: ok wanna keep going?" she took a stances

Sentomaru: no need" Mikaela and Shalulia's eyes widen

Shalulia: WHAT?

Sentomaru: me and a few Marines were assign to this island for the Celestial Dragon, but seeing how she's the only one thanks to your father, I have no reason to stick around"

Shalulia: y-you can't just-"

Sentomaru: protecting only one Celestial Dragon, not worth it" he walked to his boardaxe, picked it up, looked at Mikaela and said "looks like you got past me too, just like your father" he walked away, Mikaela smiled, looked at Shalulia with a evil smile and started walking toward her. Shalulia started panicking

Mikaela: now what were you saying about me and dad" she cracked her knuckles

Shalulia: I-I-I

Mikaela: see it really pisses me off, if anyone and I mean anyone bad mouths my family, I had a enough of that from a certain snake bitch and I mean to punch her next time I see her, but this will do" she punched Shalulia across the face, sending her, crashing into a tree face first

Mikaela: that felt good

Zero: Mikaela!

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela!" Mikaela turn and saw Zero and Bartolomeo running toward her

Mikaela: Zero, Bartolomeo!

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela are you alright?!

Mikaela: yea, I'm ok

Zero: you sure?

Mikaela: yea, where were you guys?

Zero: some Marines and guys in suits got in our way and we had to deal with them

Bartolomeo: they were no match for me and Prince Zero!

Zero: yea, because I finished them off with one move

Bartolomeo: and it was amazing Prince Zero!" Zero sign and said "anyway, what about you Mikaela, we heard that sound wave and came straight here, what happen?

Mikaela: I was fighting this strong Marine guy, he was really tough, I created a shield when he came at me, that's probably what cause the shock wave you heard

Zero: whoa

Bartolomeo: amazing Princess, I just wish we were able to see it!

Zero: so where is that Marine guy?

Mikaela: I don't know, he walked off and let me punch that Celestial Dragon bitch, see" she pointed, Zero and Bartolomeo looked over and saw Shalulia laying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

Bartolomeo: serves her right

Zero: for once I agree with you, so what should we do with her?" Mikaela smiled. They walked back to the town, Bartolomeo was carrying the unconscious Shalulia, when they got there, they heard clapping coming the townspeople

Man 1: THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH

Woman 1: YOU FREEED US

Man 2: YOU GOT RID OF THOSE BASTARDS" Mikaela and Zero waved their hands

Mikaela: its was no problem at all

Zero: don't worry about it

Bartolomeo: THATS RIGHT BE GRATEFUL, DON'T YOU ALL KNOW THEY ARE, THEIR THE-" Zero cover his mouth and said "what part of keep a low profile, don't you get you idiot" Bartolomeo nodded his head and Zero sign

Mikaela: hey if you want to thank us, lets have a party!" everyone cheered. Shalulia was in prison. Night fall came the Freedom Pirates and the townspeople were having a good time at Shakky's pub, Mikaela was eating just like her father, Zero was drinking just like his and him and Bartolomeo were giving death glares to any guy, who tried to hit on her. As the party went on, Mikaela noticed Shakky stepping out and walking, she followed, Zero and Bartolomeo followed behind also, Shakky went to Rayleigh's grave, she was smiling and smoking, Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo were standing in distance

Shakky: well you were right, she's just like her father, I bet you're laughing at how much they both resemble their fathers. Mikaela, Zero come over two, I know you're there" they walked over to her

Mikaela: sorry we didn't to-"

Shakky: it's alright, with everything that happen today you never had a chance to see him, go ahead" Mikaela, smiled, took Zero's hand and said "come on we both should" Zero smiled and nodded. They walked over to the grave

Mikaela: hey Grandpa Rayleigh, its been awhile, I miss you a lot, I have someone you should meet this is Roronoa Zero, he's the son of my Uncle Zoro and Aunt Robin, I told you about him, say hi Zero

Zero: hmm hi, I heard a lot about you, its a honor, you helped our parents and Mikaela, I just wish I could have met you in person, but this will do

Mikaela: Grandpa, me and Zero became pirates just like our parents, we're gonna found them and our future crew mates along the way, just like I always told you when I was younger" she shed a tear, Zero looked at her, she looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back. Shakky came up behind them, put her hands on their shoulders, they looked back, saw her smiling and smiled back

Mikaela: we'll try not to disappoint" a flow of wind blew in their faces and they smiled more, Bartolomeo cried in the back and said "so beautiful!" they walked back to the party. The next day, the Freedom Pirates were packing up their supplies, they got from the townspeople on the their ship, Shakky came to see them off

Shakky: don't be strangers you hear come back anytime

Mikaela: we will, don't worry" Zero and Bartolomeo smiled and nodded

Shakky: I can tell you all are cause more trouble than your parents

Mikaela: if we have too

Zero smirk and said "yea we will, even though we'll try not to" Bartolomeo smiled, Mikaela hugged Shakky, she hugged her back and said "good luck" Mikaela smiled and nodded, they set sail, Shakky and the townspeople waved goodbye, Mikaela waved back

Mikaela: look out East Blue, here comes the Freedom Pirates!" Zero and Bartolomeo smiled

Mikaela and Zero (in thought): mom, dad, uncles, auntie we're coming

 **Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it, kinda unexpected with Sentomaru, but a guy can only put up with so much. I'll update the next chapter soon, I did give Zero Kyoya's beyblade metal fusion move, because when I picture Zero, I see Kyoya so that's why, the Freedom Pirates are gonna meet someone important and that person is looking for the Straw Hats too, find out who it is in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Its been a few days since the Freedom Pirates left Sabaody Archipelago, they were were sailing, Mikaela sitting on the head of the Going Luffy, just like her father did on the Thousand Sunny, Zero was sleeping on the deck, just like his father and Bartolomeo was looking out for islands, Marines or anything other pirate ships, as he was looking, he saw something that caught his attention and said "Princess Mikaela Prince Zero!" Mikaela got down from where she was, went to him and said "what's is it Bartolomeo?" Zero yawn, got up, went to him and said "this better be good, waking me up"

Bartolomeo: oh it is Prince Zero, look" he pointed, Mikaela and Zero looked and saw an island

Mikaela: a island

Bartolomeo: I figure we can head there and see if we can find any information about your parents

Mikaela: good idea Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo (blushed): thank you Princess Mikaela!

Mikaela: and who knows we might find our future nakama there

Zero: hopefully that's a cook, that way they keep track of the food you eat Mikaela

Mikaela: what? I don't eat that much

Zero: you ate two days worth of food in two days

Mikaela: really I can't tell" Mikaela did eat like her father, but she still had her slim figure no matter how much she ate.

Zero: of course you can't

Mikaela: well anyway lets head towards that island" Zero nodded and Bartolomeo said "yes Princess!" he took the helm, they headed toward the island. Once they reached the island, they dock the ship and walked around the town.

Zero: alright what should we do first?" than Mikaela's stomach growled, she blushed and said "maybe we can get something to eat" Zero sign and said "fine, we still got some money left so why not"

Mikaela: yea!" Bartolomeo smiled

Zero: ok lets see if we can find a good restaurant to sit down" they kept walking, Mikaela said "hey what about this one" she pointed to a restaurant called The Canaries

Zero: The Canaries? Sounds good I guess" Mikaela grabbed his hand and said "lets go than" she dragged him in, Bartolomeo followed quickly. They enter the restaurant, say some men drinking a little, but they ignored them, they took their sits at a table

Zero: well besides the dumbasses drinking, this place doesn't seem so bad

Mikaela: they even got a stage here too

Bartolomeo: I wonder what its for?

Zero: probably a singer or something" then a heavyset man walked on stage and said "well hello! How you all doin today?!" the crowd expect for Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo cheered

The Man: good good, now I know why you men are here, to see a show right!?" the crowd expect for Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo cheered again

Bartolomeo: a show?

Mikaela: what kind of show?

Zero: I think I know

The Man: alright, but remember you know the rules, look don't touch, bring your hands together for the beautiful Anna!" he walked off the stage and a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin came on stage wearing a purple short skirt and purple dress, started moving hips side to side (like Robin did in Film Z), the crowd expect for Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo cheered even loudly

Bartolomeo: oh a dancer

Mikaela: really?

Zero: yea, I seen a few of these, while I was on my own

Mikaela: really?

Zero: yea, wasn't really into them

Mikaela: hmm" she looked at the Anna girl and said "hey guys doesn't she look like someone we know?"

Zero: hmm no

Bartolomeo: should we Princess?

Mikaela: I can't place it, but I think that's Uncle Sanji's daughter

Zero: what?" Bartolomeo gasp and said "Black Leg Sa-" Zero grabbed him, slam him to the table and said "keep it down idiot, Mikaela what's you think that's Uncle Sanji's daughter?"

Mikaela: well for one her blonde hair and her skin tone

Zero: well that doesn't mean anything

Mikaela: well how about we ask, hey mister!" she waved to the heavyset man. The heavyset man walked over to them and said "well hello names John, what can I do for folks?"

Mikaela: well we were wondering, what can you tell us about that girl

John: who Anna?

Mikaela: yea

John: well, I can't really say much, she's a good kid very talented

Mikaela: what dancing on stage for a bunch of drunks, she looks like a year younger than me

John: well honestly I didn't want her doing it, but she does it to get information about a certain person she won't tell me and when I say talented she's a great cook also

Mikaela: really?

John: yea, dancing is just part time, she's the best cook in the restaurant that's her main talent

Zero: so you tell the guys out there, look don't touch to protect her?

John: no, to protect them

Mikaela: them?

John: oh yea, Anna maybe be a young girl, but she can really kick a guy's ass trust me

Mikaela: think we can talk to her?

John: sure, her dance shift is over in five minutes, I'll send her your way to take your orders

Mikaela: thanks" the man nodded and walked away

Mikaela: she can cook and fight, can't tell me that's not Uncle Sanji's daughter" Bartolomeo squealed and said "another New Generation of the Straw Hats"

Mikaela: Zero?

Zero: hmm, well I remember back at Dressrosa, Uncle Sanji was at the party with some woman and as we were leaving he did talk to her, almost as if he wanted her to come with us, but she didn't

Mikaela: so she is Uncle Sanji's daughter

Zero: how about we ask her" Mikaela and Bartolomeo nodded. After a moment, Anna stop dancing, took a brow and said "thanks for coming, but my shifts over" she walk off the stage, a man grabbed her arm and said "come on girlie encore" Mikaela was a get up, but Zero stopped her and said "hold on Mikaela, if she is Uncle Sanji's daughter she can handle it and we heard what that guy said to she can handle herself, so lets see" Mikaela sat back down

The Man: come on encore" still holding Anna's arm, Anna's eyes were covered and said "maybe you didn't hear what John said" she swung kick the guy in the face, sending him crashing into another table

Anna: look, don't touch" Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo's eyes widen. Four guys got up from their seats, unsheathe their swords

Guy 1: you little bitch!" they charged at her, Anna spun on her hands, spin kicking three of the guys and spin the kick the last guy sending him crashing out the restaurant

Anna: I really don't like that B-word"

Mikaela: whoa" Bartolomeo passed out

Zero: wow

Anna: anyone else got a problem?" the crowd was silent and Anna said "good" she walked to the back of the restaurant. A moment later, she came out wearing black pants and a light blue shirt with it tucked in. John walked up to Anna and said "Anna"

Anna: hey they asked for it

John: not that, I want you to waiter those people over there" he pointed to the table where Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo were

Anna: ok sure" she walked over to where Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo were

Anna: hello guys I'm Anna I'll be your waitress and cook, what can I get for you guys?

Mikaela: I'll have the Sea King Meat Special

Anna: ok" she wrote it down on her notepad

Anna: you?

Zero: I'll have some white rice, sea king meat with cola

Anna: ok" she wrote it down, she saw Bartolomeo still on the floor and passed out

Anna: hmm what about him?" Zero sign and said "get him the same thing I'm having"

Anna: ok" she wrote it down and said "your food should be done shortly"

Mikaela: thanks" Zero smiled. Anna smiled back and said "no problem, I'll be right back" she was about to walk away, until Mikaela said "wait, can we ask you something?"

Anna: sure

Mikaela: do you know a pirate named Black Leg Sanji" Anna's eyes widen and said "I-I-I hmm, I'll be back with your food" she walked away real quick into the kitchen

Zero: you see her face?

Mikaela: yea, when I mention Uncle Sanji's name her eyes widen

Zero: maybe she knows something or she could be his daughter" Mikaela smiled and nodded

In the kitchen

Anna was cooking the food and thought "who are these guys! how do they know him! Are they Marines, no they don't look like it, than who?"

John: Anna" snapping Anna out of her thought

Anna: oh hey John

John: everything ok? They say they wanted to talk to you they didn't say anything to upset you did they?

Anna: no of course not John, don't worry I'm gonna give them their food and is it ok if I sit down and talk to them some more?

John: sure if you want

Anna: thanks

Back with the Freedom Pirates

Bartolomeo woke up and said "Princess Mikaela Prince Zero do you know, is she the daughter?!

Mikaela: don't know yet

Zero: but we're about to find out" Anna came back out with their food, she gave each of them their plates and said "here you go enjoy"

Mikaela: thanks" she started eating her food, Anna sat down with them and said "you're welcome"

Zero: so you gonna tell us why you were so shocked by Black Leg Sanji's name?

Anna: yea, I will, but let me ask you are you guys Marines?

Zero: no

Mikaela: of course not

Anna: ok just asking, let me introduce myself my name is Riku Anna and yes I know Black Leg Sanji

Mikaela: how do you know him?

Anna: he's my father

 **Here's the next chapter, Sanji has a daughter, who's a cook and has his fighting style too. If you guys read the story, you should know who Anna's mother is, I did left a hint in the story who she is. Anna's past will be explain in the next chapter, hope guys enjoy, I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 _Back on Dressrosa, the party with the Straw Hats, Trafalgar and the people of Dressrosa was still going on. Everybody was having fun and a good time, everyone expert Sanji who was leaning on a wall, smoking a cigarette, looking at Luffy rubbing Nami's baby belly as him and her were kissing, Robin giggling, Zero was sitting on her lap as Zoro ruffling their son's head_

 _Sanji glared at Luffy and Zoro and muttered "bastards" the party was still going on, Sanji was still smoking_

 _?: why so glum?" Sanji turn and saw Viola_

 _Sanji: oh nothing_

 _Viola: how come you're not out having fun with the rest of your crew?_

 _Sanji: hmm I'm just not in the mood right now_

 _Viola: you sure?_

 _Sanji: yea, just not feeling it_

 _Viola: oh, you sure it's not because of them" she pointed at Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin and Zero. Sanji sign and said "kinda. I envy those bastards, they get beautiful women and families, well I'm here alone, hell even Usopp has someone" he looked down, he felt a hand on top of his hand, he looked and saw it was Viola's hand_

 _Viola: you'll find someone_

 _Sanji smiled a little and said "that's the same thing Nami-swan and Robin-chan said, but so far I've looked and haven't found that someone"_

 _Viola: maybe you didn't look hard enough, maybe she's right here" Sanji looked at her, she was blushing with a smile on her face, Sanji smiled back_

 _Viola: I never had the chance to thank you for helping me, even though I was trying to kill you_

 _Sanji: hey, I'm always there for a beautiful woman in need regardless_

 _Viola: and that's what makes you different from the rest" she lean in close to Sanji, he lean back and they kissed, it lasted for a few minutes, they broke away for some air, looking into each others eyes, Viola grabbed Sanji's hands and said "come with me" Sanji nodded, they quickly walked off, little did they know, they were being watched by the other couples_

 _Luffy (smiled): good for Sanji_

 _Nami (smiled): I knew he'd find someone_

 _Robin (smiled): all it took was some time_

 _Zoro: now hopefully that dumbass will stop spooning over our woman_

 _Robin: you know he means well_

 _Zoro: whatever" Robin giggled and kissed him on the cheek, Zoro smiled at her_

 _Zero: hmm I'm confused where's Uncle Sanji going with that lady?_

 _Robin: they're going to be alone for a while_

 _Zoro: yea they're going to talk_

 _Zero: oh ok_

 _Luffy: yea, talk and more_

 _Nami: Luffy!_

 _Luffy: I'm just saying" after a few days on Dressrosa, Sanji and Viola spent those nights together, the Straw Hats were leaving, but before they could leave, Sanji had to say goodbye to his woman_

 _Sanji: so this is it_

 _Viola: I think so_

 _Sanji: it doesn't have to be, come with us" Viola rubbed his cheek and said "as much as I would love too and I really want too more than anything, I can't the Doflamgino did a lot to this island, he destroyed trusts, relationships, torn my family apart I can't leave til I fix all that and that will take a while" Sanji put his hand on hers and said "yea I get it, don't let it be like the relationship with my so called family" they looked into each others eyes_

 _Viola: we'll always have those nights we shared together" Sanji smiled and nodded. Viola smiled back_

 _Viola(smiled): when you achieve your dream, come back" Sanji nodded, they kissed for few minutes than he walked to the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hats sailed away, waving goodbye to the people of Dressrosa, the people of Dressrosa waved back. Viola put her hands on her stomach, smiled and thought "I'll always have a piece of you to remember in a about nine months or so, get ready to be a father Sanji-kun when you return" The few months later Viola made her peace and was forgiven by Dold, Kyros and Rebecca, her baby bump also showed, she moved in the palace with Dold, Kyros and Rebecca too_

 _Rebecca: how many months are you?_

 _Viola: only four months_

 _Dold: do you know who the father is?_

 _Viola: yes_

 _Rebecca: its one of the Straw Hats isn't it?" Viola smiled and blush, Rebecca squealed and said "I knew! I know it can't be Straw Hat or the swordsman they already have women and families, and I know it can't be their doctor or musician, so that leaves the sniper, shipwreck or the cook, is it the cook's?" Viola smiled and blush again, Rebecca squealed again and said "I knew it, you two were pretty close a few months ago they were!"_

 _Viola(blushed): yes, I couldn't resist him" her and Rebecca smiled and giggled_

 _Kyros: does he know?_

 _Viola: no, but he will when he returns" Kryos nodded_

 _Rebecca: I can't wait to see my little cousin_

 _Viola: I can't either_

 _Rebecca: I'm going to teach him or her how to fight_

 _Kyros: I would be more than happy to help with that, we still need to stay on our guard, regardless with Doflamingo gone" Viola and Rebecca nodded_

 _Dold: but hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that" he muttered. Months passed Viola was giving birth, Rebecca was holding Viola's hand, while Dold and Kyros was outside_

 _The Doctor: ok Miss Viola push_

 _Viola: AAHH_

 _The Doctor: push!_

 _Viola: AAHH_

 _Rebecca: you can do it auntie_

 _The Doctor: one push!_

 _Viola: AAHH" just than a cry said heard, Viola and Rebecca looked and saw the doctor holding a baby with blonde hair and pale skin_

 _The Doctor: congratulations Miss Viola, its a beautiful baby girl_

 _Viola: a girl?" she smiled_

 _The Doctor: why yes here you are" he handed Viola the baby_

 _Rebecca: she's beautiful" Viola smiled warmly at the baby_

 _Viola: thank you doctor" the doctor nodded, walked out of the room, walked into Dold and Kyros, him and Kyros shook hand the doctor's hands_

 _Dold: thank you" the doctor nodded and said "anything for you King Dold and Kyros" Dold and Kyros nodded and walked into the room_

 _Rebecca: she has his hair and skin tone" Viola nodded still smiling, they saw Kyros and Dold come in_

 _Rebecca: dad, grandpa come look at your niece and granddaughter" Kyros walked over to the bed and said "she's beautiful"_

 _Dold: she truly is_

 _Rebecca: what are you gonna name her?_

 _Dold: you know since you and the Straw Hats cook aren't married and he's not here, she has to take our name_

 _Viola: I know father, I have a name. Anna_

 _Kyros: Anna?_

 _Rebecca: I like it Riku Anna" Viola smiled and nodded. Anna started waking up, she revealed her brown eyes_

 _Rebecca (though): so cute_

 _Viola: hello Anna meet your family" Anna looked around at Dold, Kyros, Rebecca and her mother_

 _Rebecca: hey little cousin" waving at the baby, Kyros smiled, Anna looked at Dold and started fidget_ _, Viola looked to where Anna was looking, smiled and said "father I think Anna wants you to hold her"_

 _Dold: me?_

 _Viola: come on dad, she wants her grandfather" Dold looked at Anna in awe, Viola handed her to him and said "be careful"_

 _Dold: I know, I took care of you and your sister didn't I" Anna snuggled in Dold's arms, Dold dropped a tear and said "I'm a grandfather" Viola, Kyros and Rebecca smiled. A few years passed the Riku Family was getting Dressrosa back to the way it was before the Doflamingo ruined it. Rebecca, Kyros and Dold really bonded with Anna very well, Anna was five years old, Dold told her about the rest their family, Rebecca introduce her to the Dwarves, Rebecca and Kyros taught her how to defend herself, but instead of using swords like them they learned she liked using her legs just like her mother and father_

 _Rebecca: you know Anna, you truly are your mother and father's daughter_

 _Anna: really_

 _Rebecca: yea, you using the same kicking style just like them_

 _Anna: really cool, hey Uncle Kyros_

 _Kyros: yes Anna_

 _Anna: I was wondering what happen to your leg?" Kyros told her, how he lost his leg because of Doflamingo, which angered_ _Anna a little at Doflamingo. Later Anna wondering around the palace, she stumble in the kitchen, she looked at it in awe, one of chefs walked up to her and said "why hello Miss Anna, what can I do for you?"_

 _Anna: just wondering what were you doing?_

 _The Chef: just cooking up, a good dinner for you and the royal family, would you like to try?_

 _Anna: sure" they walked over to a stove, to where a stew was being cooked, he gave Anna a footstep to reach, he gave a spoon to try a taste, she tried some_

 _The Chef: how is it Miss?_

 _Anna: mmm it's good_

 _The Chef: I'm glad you like it_

 _Anna: yea, Mister Chef you think you teach me how to cook like you_

 _The Chef: I don't see why not, just make sure you ask your mother Miss Viola, if its alright ok_

 _Anna: I'm sure, she wouldn't mine_

 _The Chef: ok oh and please Miss Anna, call me Silver_

 _Anna: ok Silver" they smiled at each other. Days later the Riku Family was coming together for dinner, they were wondering Anna was most of the time, after her training with Rebecca and Kyros, she would run off in the palace not telling anyone where or what she was doing, they all sat down at the table_

 _Viola: ok now where's Anna?_

 _Rebecca: we're not sure, every time me and dad finish our training with her, she would run off and not tell us_

 _Kyros: she's been acting that way for a few days now_

 _Dold: well hopefully we can ask her when she comes to the table" Rebecca and Kyros nodded_

 _Viola (in thought): Anna, I'm your mother, you should be able to tell me what's wrong" a few moments later, Silver came out of the kitchen, holding a tray, he put the tray on the table, it had stuff rolls on it_

 _Silver: Riku Family would you like to try?" they nodded, took a roll and bit into them_

 _Rebecca: wow this is good" Kyros nodded_

 _Viola: mmm_

 _Dold: you really out did yourself Silver_

 _Silver: oh it wasn't me King Dold_

 _Viola: oh really than who?_

 _Silver: why your daughter, Miss Viola" Viola, Rebecca, Kyros and Dold's eyes widen and they said "what!"_

 _Silver: oh yes, she's very talented in the kitchen_

 _Rebecca: wow_

 _Kyros: hmm_

 _Dold: very interesting_

 _Silver: I'll go get her" he walked back in the kitchen, a few moments later, him and Anna came out_

 _Anna: mom, cousin, uncle, grandpa" Dold smiled and said "Anna"_

 _Rebecca: so this explains where you've been going after our training_

 _Anna: yea_

 _Kyros: you could have told us, you didn't have to hide it_

 _Anna: I know, I just wanted to keep it a secret" Rebecca, Kyros and Dold smiled and nodded, Anna smiled back at them, she looked at her mother, Viola's eyes were covered, Anna walked up to her and said "mama" Viola looked at her, tears coming down her cheeks with a smiled on her face_

 _Anna: mama?" Viola embraced her in a hug and said "I love you so much" Anna smiled, hugged her back and said "I love you too" Years went on, Anna still continued her training with her cousin and uncle, she was still cooking with Silver, her mother and the family told her about the Straw Hats how they saved them and the island from the Doflamingo, Viola taught Anna some of her dancer moves and told about her father Black Leg Sanji_

 _Anna: Black Leg Sanji? So this is him my dad?" holding his bounty poster_

 _Viola: that's him_

 _Anna: is he really strong? Because his poster doesn't look that great at all_

 _Viola: oh yes he is, he saved me a few times when they were here" she blushed, Anna gave her mother a small smile_

 _Viola: he was a very honorable man, he always defending beautiful women, either they were good or bad and I tried to kill him and he still defended me" Anna smiled at her. The broadcast of the Straw Hats achieving their goals, Anna was nine at the time, after the broadcast, Viola was sure Sanji would come back like they said he would, she would wait by the docks at times, Anna would watch her, she would even watch her cry at times at night too, a few more years came Anna turn 14, she told her mom that she would go find her father and bring him back, but Viola refuse to let her, one night Anna wrote a letter to her family saying she was tired of her mother crying and waiting for her father to come back, how she wasn't afraid to fight who got in her way, told them not to worry about her either and she loved them and was gonna bring her father back to her mother no matter what. Anna told Rebecca what she was doing, Rebecca agreed to help her cousin, she sneak Anna on a Sea Train at night, when the rest of the family found out Anna was missing, Rebecca told them and she gave Viola Anna's letter, Viola cried for a while so did the rest of the family, but they understood why she left and accepted it. After a while her own, Anna couldn't find any information on Sanji or the rest of the Straw Hats, she than met John, she decided to work with him at his restaurant The Canaries, as a part time dancer and part time cook in order to try to find any info on Sanji, but nothing. Later she met Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo, served them, sat down to talk to them and told them Sanji was her father._

 **Here's the next chapter, took me a while, but here it is, if I didn't rip it on my computer, because of my dad always having my computer, I would try to tip on my phone, but that wasn't all that easy as I thought, but here's the new chapter Anna's past is here, find out what her and the Freedom Pirates plan to do next time, I'll try update the next chapter soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Own One Piece**

The Freedom Pirates eyes widen, Bartolomeo passed out again, Mikaela squealed and said "I knew it"

Zero: should've figured

Anna: yea, ok your turn, who are you guys and how you know him?

Mikaela: I'm Monkey D. Mikaela, this is Roronoa Zero

Anna: wait Monkey D. and Roronoa as in the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy and the Worlds Greatest Swordsman Rorona Zoro" Mikaela and Zero nodded

Anna: that means you guys are also children of the Straw Hats just like me, I though I was the only one, but I remember my mom telling me that the swordsman and archaeologist had a son with them last time she saw them that must have been you right?" she pointed at Zero and he nodded, than she said "and navigator was pregnant, she must have been pregnant with you right?" she pointed at Mikaela and she nodded

Anna: wow

Mikaela: I still can't believe Uncle Sanji has a daughter

Zero: yea" Bartolomeo woke up, smiling, heading toward Anna and said "Princess Anna!" Anna was a little shocked, she kicked him in the face and knocking him out. Mikaela smiled and giggled and Zero sign

Anna: who is he?

Mikaela: he's Bartolomeo

Anna: ok, but what's with him coming at me like that

Zero: he's a fan boy of our parents, trust me he was like that with me and Mikaela too

Anna: really?

Mikaela: yea, you get used to it

Zero: I'm still not used to it

Anna: yea, so you guys know my dad, you've probably been with longer than my mom, tell me what about him what's he like

Mikaela and Zero: well

 **Out in the town**

A ship docked, stepping off the ship were four figures, walking through the town, some of the townspeople were staring at them in fear

Man 1 whisper to another man "its them" the other man whisper and said "shit this is bad, it's the Rouge Pirates together they're worth a bounty of 1,950,100 beris, if they're not pleased their destroy the town"

?: this place is a dump" a girl with tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails with red ribbons, brown eyes, wearing a white button shirt and a stripe skirt, said

?: come on Ring we just got here" a girl with black hair, which is tied back in a ponytail. She had brown eyes with eyeshadow. She was wearing a red-and-gold ao dai dress.

?: yea, Mira's right we could at least this place a chance" a girl with brownish curly hair. She had teal eyes. She was wearing a red dress

?: Soon is right, lets get something to eat, if the restaurant doesn't full our needs than we'll trash it, understood" a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing the same thing Ring was wearing, expect she was taller

Ring, Mira, Soon: yes Ms. Sellon"

Man 1 whisper and said "I sure hope the food pleases those evil women" the other man nodded

Ring: you know, its rude whisper behind peoples backs" Man 1 jumped a little because they heard, Ring turn her head to him and said "if you're not gonna spoke up, then don't say anything at all" she threw a needle like weapon at him, pierce him in the middle of his chest, he fell to the ground, the crowd just stood, where they were too scary to move, the Rouge Pirates just kept walking

Sellon: now where can we get eat?" she smiled

 **Back with the Freedom Pirates**

Anna: ok wow

Mikaela: yep" Zero nodded

Anna: so my father spoons over both your mothers even though they're with your fathers

Mikaela: yep" Zero nodded

Anna: and he acts that way any beautiful woman he sees

Mikaela: pretty much

Zero: yea

Anna: so he's a pervert

Mikaela: well pretty much

Zero: yea again

Anna: and my mother fell in love him

Mikaela: he was really nice to me too

Zero: a real jackass to me, my dad and the rest of our uncles

Anna: hmm

Mikaela: but he is real nice guy and a good cook too

Anna: my mom said the same thing too, that's probably where I got it" Bartolomeo woke up and said "this is a dream come true, the New Generation of the Straw-" Zero grabbed him, slammed him to the table and said "what part of keeping a low profile, don't you get you idiot"

Bartolomeo: oh sorry Prince Zero, I forgot"

Mikaela: so you're looking for them just like we are

Anna: yea, him and my mom made a promise that after he and the Straw Hats achieved, he would come back to her and to meet me, but years passed and he didn't show up, my mom waited and cried for him, so I decided to go out found him and bring him back to my mom

Mikaela: wow

Zero: hmm

Bartolomeo: Princess Anna!

Mikaela: hey Anna, why don't you come with us

Anna: huh?

Mikaela: yea, like I said we're looking for them too, why don't you come with us, we could use a awesome cook fighter like you" Anna looked at all three of them smiling at her, she smiled back and said "yea, sure lets-" the door to the restaurant opened, everyone looked, the Rouge Pirates walked in

Sellon: excuse us" John walked over to them and said "uh hello ladies my name John, I'm the owner, what can I do for you?"

Sellon: me and my company are hungry, we like a table

John: well I'll see if I can find one for you ladies

Sellon: no need I see one" she and the girls walked over to a table, where five men were sitting down at

Mikaela: who are they?

Zero: who knows, but something tells me they're trouble

Sellon: we'll take this table now

Man 1: but we sitting here first" Soon walked towards the man, grabbed by the neck with one arm, lifted him up and said "perhaps you didn't hear Ms. Sellon" the other men grew scared

Soon: we'll take this table" he threw him out the restaurant. It surprised the crowd expect for the Rouge's, the rest of the men got up from their table and ran off. The Rouge's took their seats with smiles on their faces

Ring: now this is more like it

Mira: hmm" Sellon and Soon nodded

Mikaela: whoa she threw that guy out the restaurant with only one hand

Anna: doesn't look like she lifts weights either, look at her she's thin

Bartolomeo: perhaps a devil fruit user?" two men were whispering to each other, Man 1 said "the Rouge Pirates here! Why here!?" Man 2 said "we could all die if they're not pleased" none knowing to them Zero was listening to their conversation

Mikaela: maybe, but who are they anyway?

Zero: the Rouge Pirates" Mikaela, Anna and Bartolomeo looked at him and said "the Rouge Pirates?"

Zero: yea I heard of them, they're a group of female pirates who destroy towns or villages whenever they're not pleased with something food, clothes you name it

Anna: they're a bunch of stuck up bitches

Zero: pretty much

Mikaela: kinda reminds me of that Empress Bitch

Bartolomeo: despicable" John walked over to the Rouge Pirates and said "well what would you ladies like?"

Sellon: yes we like your best cook to serve us whatever's the special

John: y-yes of course hmm Anna!

Anna: yea John" she got up, looked back at Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo and said "guys"

Mikaela: don't worry we got your back, we're a crew remember" she smiled, Zero and Bartolomeo smiled and nodded, Anna smiled back and said "yea we are" she walked to John

John: hmm they'll like the special

Anna: yea got it

Ring: and make it snappy please

Anna: sure" she glared at them, walking to the kitchen, they glared back, smiling, Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo glared at them

Mikaela: Zero, Bartolomeo

Zero: yea

Bartolomeo: yes Princess

Mikaela: be ready for anything

 **Here's the new chapter, sorry it took a while had to creative this and the future chapters too. Looks like the Freedom Pirates are gonna be for a fight, see what happens in the chapter soon. Hope you guys like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Its been a hour since Anna went into the kitchen to cook the Rouge Pirates their specials they ordered, the Rouges talked to themselves with smiles on their faces, Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo just stared at them

Bartolomeo: those witches better enjoy Princess Anna's cooking, she's a great chef just like her father

Mikaela: look at them, they act so innocent

Zero: they may act innocent, but they're dangerous

Mikaela: if they try anything, we'll kick their asses

Zero: right

Bartolomeo: yes Princess Mikaela" a few moments later, Anna came out with the food, she carried the food the Rouge Pirates table, gave them each of their plates, each plate had salad, white yellow rice, and meat

Anna: here you are enjoy

Sellon: we'll see

Ring: yea" they started eating, Anna gritted her teeth a little, walked back over and sat down with the Freedom Pirates

Mikaela: Anna you ok?

Anna: yea, I really wanted to kick their asses, but as long as they don't try anything its alright I guess

Bartolomeo: if they try anything I'll kill them

Mikaela: yea, so did you do anything to the food, put a lot of hot sauce in it or anything

Anna: no Mikaela, I'm a chef, its a duty to serve anybody and everybody no matter even if they are stuck bitches like them

Zero: wow, you sound just like Uncle Sanji

Anna: really?

Mikaela: yea he always says that when he serves our dads and uncles food too

Anna: great something else I inherit from him too" she sounded unamused

Anna: so you guys know where him and the other Straw Hats are?" Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo shook their heads

Zero: no we don't

Anna: oh

Mikaela: but we do know, they were born here in the East Blue and this where they all meet too

Anna: seriously?

Mikaela: yea" Zero and Bartolomeo nodded

Anna: ok, but what if they're not here?

Mikaela: than we go back to the New World and look there

Anna: guess that sounds like a good plan" they smiled and nodded, Anna smiled back and said "alright lets go"

Mikaela and Bartolomeo: yea!" Zero smiled

Anna: just let me tell John first

Mikaela: kay

Sellon: oh excuse me waitress girl" Anna gritted her teeth a little, slowly turn, walk toward them, put on a fake smile and said "yes, so problem?"

Sellon: oh no problem, just wanted to say the food is good

Ring: oh yea

Anna: well thank you, anything else?

Sellon: oh yes, since the food is so good, we like you to join my crew" Mikaela and Bartolomeo's eyes widen and said "WHAT!?" Zero just looked

Sellon: I could use a good cook like you

Ring: you should feel honored, not many get asked by Ms. Sellon to join

Soon: she only accepts the best

Sellon: so cook you're joining us I presume" Mikaela and Bartolomeo got up their seats

Mikaela: no way!

Bartolomeo: never Princess Anna would never-" Anna put her hand in the air, looked at the Freedom Pirates and said "guys its alright" she looked back at the Rouge Pirates and said "sorry I'm already part of a crew, so you can took that offer and shove it, I rather die than you snuck up bitches" the crowd was shocked by what Anna said to them as she walked back toward the Freedom Pirates, Mikaela, Zero and Bartolomeo smiled. Ring stood up and said "that can be arranged" she threw one of her needles at Anna, she turned, but before the needle could touch Anna, they were sliced into pieces by Zero, who stood in front of Anna with his sword out, he glared at them

Anna: whoa" she though 'I didn't even see him move, but than again he is the son of the Worlds Greatest Swordsman, so shouldn't be too surprised, he's kinda hot too'

Ring: and just who are you?

Mira: I recognize him, he's a bounty hunter known as the Hell Beast

Soon: that other one with green hair seems familiar too

Sellon: a bounty hunter? Hmm what brings you here, us?" she got up from her seat as did the rest of the Rouge Pirates

Zero: not at first

Sellon: than why

Mikaela: he's a member of my crew, they both are" her and Bartolomeo got up from their seats and stood by Zero and Anna. Sellon smiled and said "and who are you?"

Mikaela: we're the Freedom Pirates

 **Here's the new chapter, just so you all know Mikaela's attacks have names, I just forget to them in, but don't I'll fix it in the next chapter and the others too. Looks the Freedom Pirates are in another fight with tough opponents, future fight scenes will a be chapter each, I'll try to upload them soon. Enjoy, hope you guys like it, review ok.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Own One Piece**

The standoff between the Freedom and Rouge Pirates was still on

Ring: Freedom Pirates huh never heard of you

Mikaela: never of you Rouge Pirates either I guess we're even

Soon: why you little-"

Bartolomeo: finish that sentence and you'll wish for your death!

John: Anna please!

Anna: don't worry John we'll try to make sure nothing happens to the restaurant, right guys?

Mikaela: yea

Bartolomeo: of course Princess Anna

Zero: might be hard, I don't think these guys are gonna go out quietly, are you?

Sellon: oh don't worry" her hand started sparking up with electricity and she said "we'll be more than happy to take this outside" she waved her hand, sending a electrical wave at the Freedom Pirates, sending them flying, Mikaela, Zero, Anna recovered in the air and skidded the ground, Bartolomeo landed on his head

Mikaela: whoa

Zero: a devil fruit user?

Anna: looks like it" the Rouge Pirates walked out slowly

Sellon: why yes indeed I ate the Spark-Spark fruit, seeing what you just saw I did, you know what I can do"

Anna: yea it was pretty simple guess

Mira: well seeing Ms. Sellon's power, you know you don't have a chance

Zero: don't get a head of yourselves, a little shock never hurt us

Ring: oh sure

Bartolomeo got up and said "you stupid little bitches, these three are the children of the Straw Hats, do you truly think you beat them!?" the Rouge Pirates and the crowd around eyes widen, some of the crowd ran away

Man 1: those kids are children of the Straw Hats!

Man 2: run away run far away!

John: Anna?

Anna: yea John its true" he just looked at them. Zero beat on Bartolomeo and said "you idiot I said low profile! Do you not understand that!?" Bartolomeo landed on the ground with lumps on his head and said "so..rry..Prince..Zero..I got up in the moment"

Zero: whatever

Sellon: Straw Hats hmm

Soon: oh Ms. Sellon if we hand them over to the World Government, we could really hit the big time!

Mira: they might even make you a Warlord Ms. Sellon!

Ring: forget that they might make you a Yonko!

Sellon: yes I like those ideas girls, lets do it

Ring, Mira, Soon: Ms. Sellon!

Mikaela: hmm excuse me you shouldn't take us lightly" Zero unsheathe the rest of his swords and said "yea that would be a great mistake if you do"

Anna: plus do you really think the World Government would make a Warlord or a Yonko for us, not on your life

Sellon: well I guess we'll just have to see" she hold out her hand electricity formed in it and said "Spark Beam!" she fired a beam of electricity at Mikaela, Mikaela put up her arm and said "Freedom Shield!" her shield appeared deflecting the beam

Mikaela: looks like I got hang of my shield" she though " _along with some of my other forms"_

Mikaela: Zero, Bartolomeo, Anna"

Zero: yea we got it

Bartolomeo: yes Princess Mikaela!

Anna: sure we got this captain

Sellon: girls take the others show mercy if needed, the one with the black hair is mine

Ring, Mira and Soon: yes Ms. Sellon!" they charged at the Freedom Pirates

Ring: I call the Hell Beast bounty hunter

Mira: I wanted him, fine I'll go for the blonde than

Soon: guess that means the weird looking one is mine huh" Ring jumped in the air, threw her needles at Zero, but he cut them with his swords. Mira jumped in the air, heading toward Anna (same way Hinata did, when she leap behind Pain to save Naruto), she put her hand in front of her, Anna did a backflip dodging her, when Mira's hand hit the ground, it made a crater, Anna looked at the crater and said "whoa what the?" Mira got out of the crater, smiled and said "I'm not a devil fruit user like Ms. Sellon just so you know" she charged at Anna. Soon ran toward Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo: you want to challenge me! I'll mop the floor with you little harlot" he swung his fist at her, but Soon grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back

Bartolomeo: ahh! what in the world!?

Soon: guess you shouldn't take me lightly?

 **Here's the new chapter, sorry guys I've been a little busy with work and coming more ideas for my stories, also just to let you guys whatever in my stories I came up with before some of the new theories came out or are coming out now, either way. I hope you guys this new chapter, Bartolomeo and Soon are gonna be the first fight in the next chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Bartolomeo and Soon were in a stand off, Bartolomeo charged at her, he swung his fists at her fast, but Soon just blocked his attacks with ease

Soon: really? Is that really all you got?

Bartolomeo: shut up! Damn stupid girl!" he jumped back, formed a small spherical barrier around his fist

Bartolomeo: see you talk big after this, Bari Bari no Pistol" he charged at her, Soon thought "a devil fruit user? Ok than" cloaked her arm in armament haki, their fists collided, making a small shock wave, they skidded away from each other

Soon (in thought): was that a barrier he made in his fist? Where have I seen that before? Hmm let me see something" she charged at Bartolomeo fast, he crossed his arms and formed a barrier in front of him, she cloaked her arm in armament haki, she punched the barrier, Bartolomeo smiled and said "ha! Stupid brat that would teach you!" Soon smiled and said "yea it sure did" Bartolomeo was confused for a moment, but than he looked at his barrier and saw it was cracking

Bartolomeo: WHAT THE!?

Soon (in though): now I know this guy was familiar, Bartolomeo the Cannibal, a Super Rookie and was one of the commanders of Straw Hat Fleet, what's he doing with them? You cares I have to tell Ms. Sellon"

Bartolomeo (in though): she broke my barrier haki of course that's how

Soon: thanks, you certainly did teach me something, I know why you seem so familiar" she smirked and said "Bartolomeo the Cannibal" Bartolomeo eyes widen, she ran off and Bartolomeo ran behind her

With Mikaela

Mikaela and Sellon were in a stand off

Sellon: this would've be nicer, if you have just minded your our business

Mikaela: sorry, but when it comes to my nakama I make it my business

Sellon: very well then" her hands started generating electricity, she put her hands on the ground, the ground started sparking up, electricity headed towards Mikaela, she did backflips moving away from it, the last flip she did, she jumped, grew her wings and went into the air.

Mikaela: whoa, ok not bad" she form bow and arrow in her hands and said "Heavenly Shots" she fired arrows at Sellon, she dodged them

Sellon (in though): a devil fruit user? Well things just got interesting" she smiled, Soon ran behind her and said "Ms. Sellon!"

Sellon: yes, what is it?

Soon: there's something you should know, that weird guy I'm facing, I knew he seem familiar" Bartolomeo caught up and said "no!"

Soon: he's a Super Rookie and was one of the commanders of the Straw Hat Fleet, Bartolomeo the Cannibal" Bartolomeo gritted his teeth and said "damn"

Mikaela: Bartolomeo?

Zero: dammit

Anna: no way

Ring and Mira: whoa

Sellon (smiling): well things just keeping interesting and interesting with you people, I can see myself as a Warlord soon, ladies

Ring, Mira and Soon: yes Ms. Sellon!

Soon: now that, that's done, let's get to where we were" she smiled, Bartolomeo's eyes were covered and said "you damn brat!"

Soon: yeah yeah" she charged at him, her fist covered in armament haki, Bartolomeo crossed his arms and fingers, he formed a barrier in front of him, Soon punch the barrier, breaking it, hitting Bartolomeo in the chest, sending him skidding away a few feet, he coughed up a little blood

Bartolomeo: damn

Soon: you were one of the commanders of the Straw Hat Fleet and this is all you got?" Bartolomeo's eyes were covered

Soon: I didn't think the Straw Hats allowed weaklings in their crew or in their fleet" Bartolomeo started gritting his teeth

Soon: guess they must not be all that great, if they allow weaklings like you, you're not even worthy of being a Super Rookie

Bartolomeo: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY HEROES

Soon: oh yea, what are you gonna do?" she charged at him, Bartolomeo stood there his eyes covered, she came closer and closer and said "looks like it over for you!"

Bartolomeo: stupid girl" he crossed his arms and fingers and a barrier formed hitting Soon in the chin (you know how a uppercut is, it was look like that, but with a barrier) sending her to the ground unconscious

Bartolomeo: you don't know my abilities to well little girl. You want to insult me fine, but insult my heroes or their children I'll kill you with no remorse

 **Here's the next chapter, again sorry it took me so long, working and coming up with new characters and plots down the road is a lot. I also had to look at Bartolomeo's powers too. I'll update the next chapter soon, don't worry after the next three chapters the story will be more interesting trust me, but tell me what you guys think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Anna and Mira were face off, Mira charged at Anna, swung her palm at Anna, she dodged it, Anna swung her leg, trying to kick her, but Mira blocked her kick, Anna tried to kick her again, but Mira did a backflip, dodging her kick

Anna: not bad

Mira: not good, the best

Anna: we'll see" they charged at each other, Anna swung her legs, Mira used her palms, they swung their hits, dodging and missing each other hits, their hits collided one last time, sending each other skidding away from each other

Anna and Mira (in though): she's good, but I'm better" they charged at each other, watching from the restaurant was John

John (in though): Anna, a Straw Hat child, I never would though, but I should have known

Flashback

 _Anna hopped off the Sea Train, that brought her to the island_

 _Anna: ok lets see if I found at dumbass dad of mine here or at least get some info on where he is" she walked through the town and said "this place isn't half bad" she asked around the town saying if they seen a man with blonde hair, curly brow and black pants and shoes, but no luck_

 _Anna: ok I guess this is gonna be harder than I though" she kept walking, she saw John in front for the restaurant along with three men in black suits_

 _Man 1: look here old man your restaurant going down in the dumps_

 _Man 2: lets face it, the food sucks and there's no pizzazz either_

 _Man 3: just save yourself the trouble and sell_

 _John: I can't and I won't, this restaurant has been in my family for years_

 _Man 1: so you're not going to huh? Well then I guess we'll have to make you" he cracked his knuckles, he and the other men moved closer to John as he back away_

 _Anna: HEY" they turn and saw Anna_

 _Anna: leave him alone_

 _Man 2: well hello_

 _Man 3: man what a cutie" Man 1 walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulder and said "listen sweetheart, we're simply doing business with the man, isn't that right?"_

 _John: no we were trying to force me to sell_

 _Anna: I thought so_

 _Man 1: ok look this is a matter between men, so why don't you run off somewhere" turn Anna another way, he lowered his hands down to her hips, which angry Anna_

 _Man 1: and we'll found-" Anna did a roundhouse kick in the man's face, sending him skidding across the ground knocked out, other two men and John's eyes widen_

 _Man 2: you bitch!" him and Man 3 charged at her, Anna jumped in the air, double kick both, knocking them out_

 _Anna: I don't like that word" John ran to her feet and said "thank you thank you" Anna helped him up and said "don't mention it, I hate people like them, bullies"_

 _John: still thank you, allow me to fix you a meal_

 _Anna: ok sure" they walked inside, Anna sat down at a table, looked around and though "place doesn't look so bad" she saw the stage and though "I wonder what's that stage for?" John gave a plate with rice and vegetable_

 _John: here you are_

 _Anna: thanks, hey what's the stage for?_

 _John: oh its for performers and singers, but unfortunately I haven't found anyone and no anyone seems to be interested" Anna took a bite in her food, she groan a little_

 _John: something wrong with the food?_

 _Anna: yeah did you season the food when you cooked it?_

 _John: hmm no why?_

 _Anna: well you see seasons give the food flavor, without it it'll just be plain_

 _John: I see_

 _Anna: may I see what I can do in the kitchen?_

 _John: sure" him and Anna walked in the kitchen, she looked through the cabins, saw some spices, seasoning and herbs_

 _Anna: ok, nice supplies here John" she sprinkle a little seasoning in the rice, stir it a little, tasted it and said "mm much better here try" she give the spoon to John, he tried it and said "mmm its delicious, you cooked before?"_

 _Anna: yea, I had a good teacher back home_

 _John: really where you from?_

 _Anna: Dressrosa_

 _John: wow that's out in the New World, what brings you out here?_

 _Anna: I'm looking for someone_

 _John: really care to tell_

 _Anna: its kinda personal_

 _John: oh I understand, you don't have to tell, if you don't want to_

 _Anna: thanks, hey here's a idea how about I stay and help you with the restaurant_

 _John: oh no I couldn't_

 _Anna: its no trouble, besides I'm a good multitasker_

 _John: really?_

 _Anna: I can cook and perform on the stage, let me tell you, I don't think people here would want to see a singer, if they're anything like those dumbasses earlier, they probably want to see a dancer and my mom did teach me a thing or two about that too_

 _John: well if you want, ok_

 _Anna: thanks_

 _John: I guess I'll have to tell those men look don't touch for their safety_

 _Anna: yea that would be a good idea" they both laughed_

 _Flashback Ended_

John (in though): I should have known the way you fight and cook must be the Straw Hats chef's daughter" he was watching the fight between Anna and Mira

John (in though): was he the one you were looking for? You could've told me, I would never though any less of you" Anna and Mira skidded away from each other,

Anna: ok its been fun, now its time to end this

Mira: took the words right out my mouth" Anna charged at her, she swung leg, but Mira blocked it, than hit the upper part of Anna's legs, Anna groan in pain a little, than jumped away from Mira

Anna: what the hell my leg

Mira: like I said I'm not a devil fruit user, its a technique called the Gentle Touch, only a few people in my family can use it, me and my sister, but unfortunately she chose a different path from me

Anna: damn" Mira smirked and charged at Anna, she tried to jump away, but she groan at the pain in her leg, Mira press her palm in Anna's stomach and said "Gentle Push" she pushed Anna, send her skidding away a little, Anna coughed a little bit of blood

Anna: damn it

John: Anna

Bartolomeo: Princess Anna!" he was to charge in, but Anna put her hand in the air and said "don't interfere" Bartolomeo stayed where he was.

Anna (in though): my leg

Mira: oh don't worry your leg isn't dislocated lucky, probably just sore

Anna: yea it is, but I'm not down yet

Mira: good, glad you're not boring" she charged at Anna, swung her palm at Anna, but Anna dodged it, than Anna swung her sore leg, striking Mira in the stomach, sending her skidding away, she coughed a little blood and said "what the hell?"

Anna: my one leg may be sore, but I still got another I can hop on, as for my sore leg I can still use it to kick your ass

Mira: ok than" she charged at her, Anna spring toward her, she flip on her hands and swung her legs, Mira used her palms to counter, their last hits collided and sending skidding away from each other. Mira charged back at Anna, hit her with her palm and said "Gentle Push" she sent Anna skidding away, she landed on her good leg

Anna: ok I'm done playing now" she started spinning on her leg real fast, it started to turn red, Bartolomeo and John's eyes widen, Mikaela and Zero looked over at Anna

Bartolomeo: Princess Anna

Zero: wait isn't that

Mikaela: Uncle Sanji's move" Anna was still spinning, she hopped in the air a little while spinning than her leg turn silver, she stop spinning and landed on her leg

Mikaela: whoa

Zero: it went from red to silver

Anna: Frio Diablo

Mira: what the hell? Whys your leg silver looking?

Anna: its from the heat I generated spinning my leg, once I hopped in the air still spinning, the heat on my leg cools a bit, wanna see how it feels" she spring toward Mira, flipped on her hands, swung her Frio Diablo leg, Mira tried to block it with her hand, but when she made contact with it

Mira (in though): its hot, but cold at the same time, what is this?!" the impact of the leg pushed Mira's hand back and hit her in the chest too, sending her skidding to a wall, she cough up some blood

Mira: the...hell?" she looked at her hand, saw a mark with smoke and said "my hand feels numb, I hardly move it" she looked at Anna

Anna: ever heard of a cold devil? Well you're looking at one" Mira gritted her teeth and said "you may have got one hand, but I still have another" she charged at Anna real fast, Anna was a little shock by the way she moved, she got in Anna's face, push her palm in her stomach and said "Gentle Push" she push Anna, she groan, but in the moment she rise her Frio Diablo leg, upper kicked Mira in the chain and sending her in the air. Anna recovered in the air, landed on her foot, Mira landed on her head, she was unconscious

Anna: told you, I was better

Bartolomeo: Princess Anna you did! And you did it using one of your father's move!" he ran to her

Anna: my dads move?

Bartolomeo: why yes well-"

Anna: tell me later ok, right now I hope the others are doing ok

 **Here's the new chapter, seems Anna learn one of her father's moves. Frio Diablo its means cold devil, pretty cool right, I was real creative in this just the other two, I'll update them soon, but til than me what you guys think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Zero and Ring were in standoff

Zero: looks like Anna won her fight"

Ring: you should be more worry about your own fight" she threw her needles at Zero, but he sliced them into pieces

Zero: I am, don't worry

Ring: good it'll be more fun, when I beat you

Zero (smirked): we'll see" Ring smiled, she threw more needles, Zero just sliced them into pieces

Ring: damn he is good

Zero: I know that's not all you got is it?

Ring (smirked): you're right about that" she disappeared, Zero's eyes widen, she reappeared behind him, threw three of her needles, Zero turned in time and sliced them, Ring disappeared again

Zero: its one those six powers techniques Shave

Ring: yep you bet it is, Shave" she disappeared again and again, everytime she disappear and reappear she threw a needle, Zero sliced them everytime, but each time she was getting faster and faster

Zero: damn she's getting faster" he sliced another needle

Zero: ok gonna try to slow her down, Three Sword Style Lion Gale Force Wall" he swung his swords, creating a tornado, Ring saw what's happening, she uses her Shave technique and moved away from it

Ring: whoa damn" Zero charged at her, tried to slash her, but she bend over backwards, dodging him. They turn and faced each other

Ring: whoa ok this is fun

Zero: I'm not here for fun

Ring: guess you're right, Shave" she disappeared, reappeared behind Zero, she pulled out a dagger, she charged at him, her hand was covered in armament haki with the dagger, Zero turned, used his sword blocked her, he pushed her away, she skidded on the ground, she gritted her teeth

Zero: what's the matter, when you came at me, I felt a little hesitant, do you know you can't beat me

Ring: don't try to lecture me!

Zero: or are you doing this for that captain of yours

Ring: shut up! You don't know anything about Ms. Sellon, I would do anything for her!

Zero: this is for your captain uh, noble, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you" he smirked, Ring gritted her teeth, she did a backflip, jumped in the air, started spinning and said "Needle Storm" she started throwing needles rapidly at Zero, but he deflected them with his swords, but the needles coming faster and faster, Zero couldn't defected all of them

Zero: damn, what the hell, can she move that fast? shit!" he used the two swords in his hands to cover his head, the needles started cutting Zero

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero!" he was about to run to Zero, but Anna put her hand in front of him and said "don't, he wouldn't want us to interfere, I may not have known him long, but I can tell he's got this" Zero was still getting cut by the needles coming down at him, when it stopped he was covered with cuts and blood, Ring landed on the ground, smirked and said "how's that?" Zero stood where he was for a minute, his eyes covered, he brought down his swords to his sides

Zero (smirked): not bad, I knew that wasn't all you had" he sheathed his swords, which confused everyone

Zero: I think I'll finish this with a family tradition move from my dad except it'll be new and improve" he glared at her (like a lion glaring at its prey, his eyes turn into lion-like eyes with a little red) Ring flinched a little, but stood her ground. Zero took out his sword Lionheart

Anna: he took out only one of his swords, why?" Bartolomeo's eyes widen and said "Prince Zero is gonna do it!"

Anna: do what?

Bartolomeo: one of his fathers signature moves Princess Anna" Zero covered his hands in armament haki along with his sword, Ring pulled out her dagger again, covered it with armament haki, Zero started rotating the sword in a circular motion and said "One Sword Style Black Lion Song" they charged at each other, ended back to back, they stood for a moment, Zero sheathed Lionheart, Ring fell to the ground unconscious

Zero: come fight me again when you lose that hesitance

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero!" he ran towards him, while caring Anna

Bartolomeo: you did it, you did one of your fathers moves! I know he'd be proud

Zero: thanks I know

Anna: yea that was pretty cool

Zero: thanks, how you guys doing?

Bartolomeo: oh I'm fine Prince Zero, no need to worry!

Anna: yea, I'll live

Zero: good, now we have to do is wait for Mikaela" they nodded, looked and saw electricity shot in the air

Anna: think she's ok?

Bartolomeo: of course Princess Anna

Zero: it'll take more than a little shock to stop Mikaela

 **Here's the new chapter, Zero did one of fathers signature moves with armament haki too, pretty cool right? I'll update the new chapter soon, tell me what you guys think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Mikaela and Sellon were in a standoff, Mikaela was flying hovering over Sellon

Mikaela: looks like Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo won their fights, good" she dodged a electrical beam that almost hit her

Mikaela: whoa

Sellon: you should stay focus on our fight" she raised her hands and fired another electrical beams, Mikaela dodged them gracefully, she moved left and right still dodging the beams, than she dive down, charging at Sellon, she formed her sword in her hands and said "Halo Saber" Sellon formed a electrical field around her and said "Spark Field" Mikaela pulled up away from the field and said "whoa, should've seen that coming" Sellon smirked and said "yea right" she reformed her electrical field into beams, fired at Mikaela and said "Spark Bolts" Mikaela dodged the beams. Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo were watching

Anna: well she's full of surprises, she though this through, she knows if Mikaela tries to get close to her field it will bring Mikaela down and she'll took serious damage even in the air Mikaela has to be careful

Zero: don't worry she will be, have faith in our captain" Anna turn to face Zero and Bartolomeo saw them smiling and she smiled too

Mikaela (in though): damn, ok if I try that again, she'll just use that field of hers, she's not gonna took her eyes off me, so I gotta distract her and I think I know how" she dive down again, formed her bow and arrow in her hands and said "ok lets try this, Heavenly Shots!" she fired arrows at Sellon (as she was driving down), she dodged them, than Mikaela fixed herself and flying toward Sellon at high speed

Mikaela: ha now I've got you" she formed her sword in her hands and said "Halo Saber" as Mikaela was approaching Sellon, she got up, smirked, pulled something out of her pocket,

Bartolomeo: what's she doing?

Anna: it looks like she's taking something out of her pocket" it was a coin

Bartolomeo: pfft ahahaha! A coin!? what's a little coin gonna do to Princess Mikaela!?

Anna: have you not seen her powers?" Bartolomeo looked at Anna and said "uh?"

Zero: she can turn that coin into a weapon" Bartolomeo still looked confused. Sellon reached out her arm with the coin on top of her thumb, Mikaela's eyes widen a little, Sellon flick the coin and said "Spark Gun" spending it at extremely high speed with electricity following behind it (just like Misaka's Railgun from A Certain Magical Index),

Mikaela: whoa!" she moved to the right, dodging the coin, but the excess electrical energy from the attack was strong, Mikaela covered her face, the energy hit her wings and her a little. She was send, skidding against the ground into a wall, Anna and Bartolomeo covered their eyes from the dust the attack made

Anna: damn that's some power

Zero: you see, what we were talking about Chest Head" Bartolomeo's eyes widen, mouth open and said "Princess Mikaela"

Mikaela (groaned): ok that really hurt, the beam didn't even hit me" she got up and rubbed her head

Sellon: that's the power of my Spark Gun, even if the attack doesn't hit you directly it still cause damage" Mikaela smiled a little and said "noted" she spread her wings, but felt a slight pain in her right wing when she did, she groan

Mikaela: looks like I won't be flying for a minute" she retraced her wings back in her body

Sellon: sorry looks like you're grounded" she was walking toward Mikaela, she formed electrical whips in her hands, Mikaela smiled and said "oh well, doesn't mean I still can't fight. Halo Spear!" she formed a staff in her hands

Sellon: good it'll be more fun" she swung her whips, Mikaela flipped, dodging them, she also used her staff to block some of them too. Sellon still swinging her whips and she said "I have to say for a new pirate crew, you're pretty interesting, but than again I shouldn't be since you and two members of your crew are children of one most powerful pirates in the world" Mikaela spinning her staff, blocking the whips, said "thanks"

Sellon: I can still looking at your with the green hair and three swords, he's the son of the Worlds Greatest Swordsman, the girl with the blonde hair I'm guessing she's the daughter of the cook and than there's you, I'm gonna guess and say you're the Pirate Kings daughter, am I right?

Mikaela: that's right" Sellon smiled and said "very interesting but don't think, you can beat us" she swung her whips again, they wrapped around Mikaela's staff

Mikaela: in case you haven't notice, we already did

Sellon: uh?" Mikaela smiled, turn her head, Sellon looked at what Mikaela was looking at, it was Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo standing watching their fight, her eyes widen and said "what!?" Mikaela lifted her staff with Sellon's whips still around her staff and she slam her to the ground. Sellon groaned, got up, stared at Mikaela, gritting her teeth. Mikaela had a smile on her face and said "see I told you" Sellon looked around, saw her crew mates beaten and unconscious

Sellon: so Ring, Mira, Soon, they lose

Mikaela: yea sorry-"

Sellon: I though they were suppose to be the best, but I guess I was wrong, pathetic" the Freedom Pirates eyes widen

Mikaela: you damn bitch they were your crew mates, your nakama, your friends!" Sellon's hand regenerated electricity, she put her in Mikaela's direction, send out a electrical shock wave, sending Mikaela skidding against the ground, she groaned

Sellon: friends? Friends!? Who cares about friends when you're trying to be the best!" she fired electrical beams

Mikaela: Freedom Shield" she formed a shield in her hands, blocking the electricity, Sellon walked up to Mikaela closer and closer still firing electricity at her, Mikaela gritted her teeth

Sellon: friends, is that what your daddy taught you?" Mikaela looked up at her angrily

Sellon: so stupid and pointless, maybe that's why your parents are missing" Mikaela's eyes widen, she grew angrier, she started standing back up, pushing Sellon back, Sellon's eyes widen by what was happening

Mikaela: ahh!" she pushed Sellon back with some telekinetic ability, sending her skidding against the ground, Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo's eyes widen what they saw. Sellon struggled to get up, dripping some blood from her mouth and head a little, Mikaela walked up to her, still angry, Sellon looked up at her, Mikaela reached out her hand, using the same telekinetic ability, lifted her up in the air, slamming her to a wall, crashing her against the wall, making a crater in the wall

Anna: has she always been able to do that?

Zero: this is the first time we're seeing it" Bartolomeo eyes just widen

Mikaela: I wish everyone would stop bad mouthing our parents" she pushed Sellon harder against the wall

Mikaela: you don't know them so you don't get to talk about or even insult them" pushing Sellon harder against the wall

Mikaela: got it!" pushed Sellon through the wall, her eyes were rolled back, blood came out her mouth and landed on the ground unconscious. Mikaela looked at her hands and said "whoa" Zero, Bartolomeo still caring Anna went over to her and said "Mikaela!"

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela are you ok?

Mikaela: yea

Anna: you're sure?

Mikaela: a little sore, but yea

Zero: Mikaela, have you always been able to do that?

Mikaela: no, does is the first time I did

Anna: wow, well devil fruit abilities are unpredictable

Mikaela: yea guess there's more to my powers than I know

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela you are amazing! Just like your father!

Anna: is there any else you can do?

Mikaela: well other than my other forms, I can-"

Zero: hmm guys that might have to wait" Mikaela, Anna and Bartolomeo looked that Zero confusedly, who had his back turn against them

Mikaela: why Zero?" Zero pointed and said "that's why" they looked at what he was pointing at and it was a crowd of the townspeople, some of them looked angry, some looked scared

Mikaela: they don't look happy

Zero: yea, maybe because someone announced to the town who our parents are" he glared at Bartolomeo, he looked down and said "sorry" they slowly started moving backward

Mikaela: hey Anna you are with us right?

Anna: yea, you are looking for the Straw Hats, my idiot dad is the cook, so yea I'm in

Mikaela: awesome

Anna: yea, this is gonna fun

Mikaela: yea

Zero: ok so we can-"

Anna: oh wait

Zero: what is it?

Anna: my things are in John's restaurant

Zero: aww man

Mikaela: think he's gonna let us in and get them?

Anna: I don't know" they heard a whistle, they looked, saw John in the restaurant, he waved his hand telling them to come to him, they ran to him, the crowd started running toward them, the Freedom Pirates got into the restaurant, John slammed and locked the door behind them. The crowd started banging on the door, Bartolomeo put Anna down in a chair

Mikaela: wow they're really not happy

Zero: yea

Bartolomeo: I'm so sorry Princesses and Prince

Mikaela: its ok Bartolomeo

Zero: yea, you got caught in the moment, so can't be too upset" Bartolomeo smiled, got a little teary eye and said "Prince Zero"

Zero: don't push it

Anna: John?

John: its ok Anna its alright, you could have told me about your father

Anna: sorry

John: its ok, you need your things?

Anna: yea, Bartolomeo my things are in purple and yellow bag, upstairs can you get it?

Bartolomeo: of course Princess Anna!" he ran upstairs

Mikaela: thanks mister

Zero: yea we own you one

John: oh its no problem, just promise to take care of Anna" Mikaela and Zero smiled and nodded

Anna: what are you doing now John?

John: well gonna have to close up, pretty sure the customers just came to see you, so might as well close" Bartolomeo ran back down the stairs with Anna's bag and said "here you are Princess Anna!" Anna took the bag and said "thanks"

Mikaela: ok guys lets go

John: wait hold on" the Freedom Pirates looked back at him, he went into the kitchen, came back out with a crate of food and drinks and said "here pretty sure you kids are gonna need some food"

Mikaela: wow thanks mister!

Anna: thanks John" John smiled and nodded

Zero: ok Bartolomeo you carry the crate, I'll carry Anna on my back

Bartolomeo: ok Prince Zero

Anna: yea ok

Mikaela: no!" they looked at Mikaela, she looked away for a moment, than back at them and said "I mean hmm I think that maybe crate could be a little heavy for Bartolomeo is all"

Bartolomeo: not at all Princess Mikaela" he picked up the crate

Zero: alright, so everything alright than" they looked back at Mikaela

Mikaela: hmm yea lets go

Zero: ok" kneeled down in front of Anna his back against her and said "alright Anna get on" she got on Zero's back, she looked at Mikaela, Mikaela looked back, she smiled nodded, Mikaela smiled and nodded

Zero: so how do we get out of here?

John: there's a backway this way" he led them toward the back entrance into a alley

John: ok if you all head that way, it'll take you to the decks

Mikaela: thanks mister" Zero and Bartolomeo nodded

Anna: thanks John for everything" John took her hand, kissed it and said "no Anna thank you" Anna smiled

Anna: take care of yourself

John: you too, all of you" they nodded, the Freedom Pirates ran to the left and John went to the right

Anna: so we have a ship?

Mikaela: oh yea

Bartolomeo: you're gonna love it Princess Anna

Anna: really?

Zero: oh yea, its very unique" they still were running toward the toward the ship, when they got to the ship Anna was a bit weirded by the ship

Bartolomeo: say hello to the Going Luffy Princess Anna!

Mikaela: or how I like to call it the Going Dad!

Anna: ha yea

Zero: told you it was unique

Anna(whisper): and by that you meant creepy

Zero(whisper): yea

Mikaela: ok guys come on we better-"

Man 1: there they are!" the Freedom Pirates turn and saw the crowd. They boarded the ship,

Mikaela: lets set sail and hurry!

Zero and Bartolomeo: right!" Zero sat Anna down, they unloose the sails and sail off

Anna: whoa, so is this, what being a pirate is gonna be like?

Mikaela: maybe most likely" Anna nodded and said "hmm this could be fun"

Mikaela: yep" she looked and saw Anna rubbing her leg

Mikaela: hey Anna, your leg still hurting?

Anna: yea

Mikaela: here let me see" she went to Anna, bent down to her, put her hands on Anna's leg, her hands glowing, everyone looked. The glow on Mikaela's hands went away

Mikaela: ok how's it feel now Anna?" Anna jumped, hopped on her leg and said "it feels better thanks Mikaela"

Bartolomeo: amazing Princess Mikaela!

Zero: ok Mikaela just what else can you do?

Mikaela: well

 **Here's the new chapter, Anna joined the crew officially and lots of surprises with Mikaela's powers telekinesis and now healing, just what else can she do, you'll find out soon later down the road along with these forms she keeps mentioning too, you'll see them later, not gonna tell sorry guys, the only one who's knows is my good friend Devlin Dracul. Sellon was a bitch wasn't she. You'll see some interesting characters down the road also and you guys will know why the Straw Hats left Mikaela and Zero too. Tell me what you guys think, I'll update the story soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Back at the island

Marines arrived, they secured the townspeople and arrested the Rouge Pirates.

?: another island almost destroyed because of these new generation pirates" a woman in her twenties, she had dark brown eyes, long white hair it was tied and braided. She was wearing a sleeveless black zipped up shirt, sliver belt, a black leather skirt and black shoes.

?: yea, but come on Ashley, this was expected from the next generation" a woman also in her twenties, she was slightly taller than Ashley, she had indigo eyes, long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side, she also was wearing a tight brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee, white boots and a sword striped to her right side.

Ashley: whatever. So the Rouge Pirates huh? Looks like they were beaten by another pirate crew

?: and that pirate crew was chased out by the townspeople" Ashley nodded. A marine was running to them and said "Marines Captains Ashley and Tatsu!" the girls turned around

Ashley: what is it?

Marine 1: something you two should see" he handed them pictures, the girls took the pictures and they were pictures of Mikaela, Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo. Tatsu picked Zero's picture and said "well we know this one is the bounty hunter known as the Hell Beast"

Ashley: yea and isn't this Bartolomeo the Cannibal?" holding Bartolomeo's picture

Tatsu: yea, he's one of the fleet commanders of the Straw Hats

Ashley: he already has a bounty on his head, but what about these two?" looking and holding Mikaela and Anna's pictures

Marine 1: the townspeople heard Cannibal saying these are children of the Straw Hats" Ashley and Tatsu's eyes widen

Ashley: are you sure that's what they said?" the marine nodded, Ashley and Tatsu looked back at the pictures

Tatsu: no way, but now that I look at Hell Beast's picture, the green hair and three swords can't believe we didn't see it, I thought he was just a wannabe

Ashley: guess this new generation is full of surprises

Marine 2: Captains!" Ashley and Tatsu looked at the marine approaching them with Sellon who was in sea-prism cuffs

Marine 2: Rouge Pirate captain Madam Sellon says she has some information about those kids in the pictures

Tatsu: really?" Sellon smirked and said "why of course" Ashley pushed the pictures in her face and said "ok than us about three"

Sellon: well we're about Hell Beast he is the son of Worlds Greatest Swordman Roronoa Zoro, his name is Zero" Ashley and Tatsu looked at each other than back at Sellon

Ashley: and these two?" now holding Mikaela and Anna's pictures

Sellon: the blonde one is the daughter of Black Leg Sanji, her name is Anna" Ashley and Tatsu looked at each other again, than back at Sellon

Ashley: ok and the last one

Sellon: her name is Mikaela, daughter of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy" Ashley and Tatsu eyes widen even more

Sellon: and her powers are very unique, powerful and dangerous. Oh and they call themselves the Freedom Pirates

Ashley: thanks

Tatsu: take her back to the ship" the marines officers nodded, grabbed her arms

Sellon: what that's it? I don't get any for return, you wouldn't have known about them if it wasn't for me

Ashley: pfft what do you want? Freedom for you and your crew?

Sellon: oh no I can care less about those pathetic worms, I though they were suppose to be the best, I was so very wrong

Tatsu: so you're just cutting a deal for yourself?

Sellon(smiled): of course" Ashley and Tatsu looked at each other, than at Sellon

Tatsu: we'll think about it" the marines officers took Sellon back to the marine ship.

Tatsu: how you do this partner?

Ashley: get these pictures out to Marine Headquarters. Dad-I mean Fleet Admiral Smoker is gonna freak, when he finds out

Tatsu: yea, children of pirates he couldn't catch back in his day, hmm no offense

Ashley: none taken

Tatsu: same thing was with my grandpa too, he went up against Roronoa Zoro and Pirate King Luffy before he was Pirate King and he couldn't catch them

Ashley: yea

Tatsu: but aren't the Straw Hats dead, no ones seen them in years?

Ashley: no, Fleet Admiral Smoker says unless we found bodies, they're still at large

Tatsu: good point same thing with the Revolutionaries

Ashley: yep, but we'll find them and take them down, right partner?

Tatsu: you know it" they fist pumped each other

Over with the Freedom Pirates out at sea

They sat down on the deck of the ship, Mikaela told them all she do with her abilities so far and her other forms. Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo eyes widen

Anna: you can do that

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela you're so amazing!" Zero smiled and said "that's really cool Mikaela"

Mikaela(smiled): thanks guys

Zero: so the healing, have you always been able to that?

Mikaela: yea

Zero: how you never said anything?

Mikaela(smiled): you didn't ask" Zero sign, smiled and said "fair enough"

Anna: so how can didn't use your other forms?

Mikaela: I don't want to use them unless its necessary

Anna: so back with the Rouge Pirates captain wasn't necessary?

Mikaela: mmm not really, well when she had me pinned down I though about using one them, but when she pissed me off and I did that telekinetic ability

Zero: pretty cool

Anna: wow

Bartolomeo: amazing!

Anna: ok, here's something I wanna know, how did you guys know how to fight?

Zero: well my dad taught me a little before they left, than his old master Koshiro taught me the rest

Anna: cool, what about you Mikaela?

Mikaela: well the amazons except for that Empress Snake Bitch on Amazon Lily taught me how to fight and Silver Rayleigh gave me, my devil fruit powers

Anna: whoa cool

Zero: what about you?

Anna: well my mom, cousin and uncle taught me how,

Mikaela: cool Anna" Zero smiled

Bartolomeo: aahh! Princesses and Prince you all were trained by amazing people!" Mikaela smiled, Zero and Anna sign and smiled

Anna: here's another thing, I just want to know you guys, how come you guys aren't with your parents, my idiot dad and the others" Mikaela and Zero looked down, a moment of silent came

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela, Prince Zero?

Anna: hey look if its personal I understand

Mikaela: no its fine

Zero: yea, we don't usual like talking about it, but since you two are in the crew, we'll tell you

 **Here's the new chapter, Ashley and Tatsu interesting marines huh partners too, the Freedom Pirates are gonna run into them soon. Smoker's a daddy and Fleet Admiral alright cool, if you guys thinking Tashigi is Ashley's mom she isn't, but her mother is in the marines. Also can you guys guess who Tatsu's grandpa is? I'll give you guys a hint he is or was in the marines. Find out how why the Straw Hats left Mikaela and Zero in the next chapter, I'll update the next chapter soon. Sorry I keep teasing Mikaela's powers, you will see them don't worry, but it'll be like when Luffy showed his Second and Third Gear at Enies Lobby, so that long sorry. Tell me what you guys think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Flashback

 _Years ago on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats were doing their our things on the ship, Chopper was in the sick bay, Franky and Usopp were below the deck coming up with new inventions, Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch, Brook was playing his violin on the deck also the deck were the two couples smiling, watching their children playing. Mikaela was 3 years old and Zero was 5 years old. They were playing a mini ship Franky made for them so they could play pirates._

 _Mikaela: ok Zero I see an island!_

 _Zero: lets go explore it and see what we find_

 _Mikaela: yea, just don't get lose Zero!_

 _Zero: I don't get lose, you get lose!" Robin and Nami giggled at the two, Luffy and Zoro smiled_

 _Zoro: those two are really something_

 _Luffy: yea, they'll be great pirates one day_

 _Nami and Robin: yea" Luffy and Zoro didn't notice the depression in their voices_

 _Luffy: Traffy told me him and Bonney's son, wants to be a pirate just like him, he even found his son a baby mink to join him later_

 _Zoro: wow, how old is his son?_

 _Luffy: Traffy says he's a year older than Mikaela_

 _Nami: wow_

 _Robin: it is interesting_

 _Zoro: I can't believe him and that woman together_

 _Sanji: Nami-swan, Robin-chan, Mikaela, Little Moss Head Jr and you all jackasses! Lunch is ready!" after Sanji said that, a pair of arms appeared on his body, bending him backwards_

 _Robin: Sanji-san what did call our son?_

 _Sanji: I meant Zero Zero, I'm sorry Robin-chan" the arms released him, Zoro wrapped his arm around Robin's waist, kissed her neck and cheek and said "I love you so much" Robin giggled and said "I know" she kissed him on the lips_

 _Nami: Mikaela, Zero come on you two_

 _Mikaela: oh mama, papa can me and Zero play a little bit longer_

 _Zero: mom, dad please" Nami and Robin looked at each other than at their men_

 _Luffy: sure_

 _Zoro: go ahead_

 _Nami: but Luffy_

 _Robin: Zoro_

 _Luffy: it'll be alright Nami_

 _Zoro: they're playing on the deck, we'll be in the kitchen, we're just a ear shot away if anything happens_

 _Nami: well_

 _Robin: alright_

 _Nami: ok fine, but you two should come in and eat soon ok_

 _Mikaela and Zero: we will!_

 _Robin: yell if anything happens ok_

 _Mikaela and Zero: we will!" the Straw Hats entered the kitchen, leaving Mikaela and Zero on the deck with their mini ship, they laid down the deck staring at the sky_

 _Mikaela: hey Zero_

 _Zero: yea_

 _Mikaela: you think we'll be great pirates like our parents?_

 _Zero: oh yea definitely" they sat up, faced each other_

 _Mikaela: we'll have a great ship and a great crew_

 _Zero: yea_

 _Mikaela: we'll have many adventures with them" Zero smiled and nodded_

 _Mikaela: I'll be the Princess of all the pirates and the next and first Pirate Queen_

 _Zero: I'll be the next Worlds Greatest Swordsman just like my dad" they high five each other_

 _?: my, those are mighty big dreams for two little ones" Mikaela and Zero got up, turned and saw a man on top of the railing, he was tall, slim, incredibly pale and sickly looking. He had a black cape with feathered collar, he was also wearing a classic black top hat, a pair of gold hoop earrings, a off white collared long sleeve patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. He had a red wooden cane. Zero unsheathe his wooden sword, Mikaela got behind him_

 _Zero: who are you!_

 _?: my name is Laffitte, I'm a pirate, guess like your parents I presume, this is the Thousand Sunny the ship of the Straw Hats am I right?" Zero gritted his teeth and was nervously shaking a little, Mikaela clung on to Zero a little tightly_

 _Laffitte: or this ship just belong to you two" he smiled, Mikaela and Zero were shaking a little harder_

 _Mikaela: MAMA PAPA" the Straw Hats came running out the kitchen_

 _Nami: Mikaela!_

 _Robin: Zero!" they hugged the two tightly, the men stood in front of the them in the their battle stances_

 _Nami: Mikaela you ok?" Mikaela nodded_

 _Robin: Zero what about you?" Zero nodded and said "yea mom"_

 _Laffitte: ah Straw Hat so good to see you again, how have you been?" Luffy gave him a death glare and said "what the hell you doing here?" Zoro clutch the hilt of his Wado Ichimonji sword and said "and you better make it good, if you frightened our kids"_

 _Laffitte: very well, I'm sure you all know who my captain is?" the Straw Hats just stared at him_

 _Laffitte: of course, well my captain and I want to congratulate you all, Trafalgar and the Heart Pirates on your achievements on defeating Kaido and Big Mam and in doing so, he would like to be apart of your alliance" the Straw Hats continue to stare at him_

 _Laffitte: think about Straw Hat with you, Trafalgar, my captain and our crews together, no one would stand in our way, no pirate would dare cross us! No marine would dare challenge us! The World Government would cripple! We could rule the world!...So what do you say?_

 _Luffy: Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Our. Ship" Laffitte saw the death glares from the rest of the Straw Hats and said "oh well I guess I'll be leaving than...But Straw Hat I do wish you reconsider after all" he tilt his hat down a little, covering his eyes, he slightly raised his head, revealing one of his eyes and said "you don't want anything to happen to those two little ones, now do you?" he smiled evilly, Luffy threw a punch at him, Laffitte jumped in the air, dodging him, he grew his wings, Zoro unsheathe two of his swords, swung them, sending projectiles spiraling at him and said "bastard!" Laffitte dodged them, flew off and said "I'll see you soon Straw Hats!"_

 _Sanji: Luffy I can go after him right now" Usopp got out his Kabuto slingshot, ready to aim and said "or I can shot him down"_

 _Luffy: don't" they stood their ground_

 _Luffy: we'll see him again soon, him and his crew" he walked to his family, Zoro sheathe his swords and walked to his. Luffy kneeled down to Nami and Mikaela and said "Mikaela you sure you're ok?" Mikaela wiped her eyes and said "yea, that man really scared me" Luffy rubbed her head, smiled and said "don't worry you don't worry about again, ok?" Mikaela smiled and said "ok" Nami smiled. Zoro kneeled down to Robin and Zero and said "you ok son?" Zero nodded, his eyes were covered, he squeezed his wooden sword and said "I choked, I should have done something"_

 _Robin: Zero?" her voice sounded a little worried, Zoro rubbed their son's head and said "hey, you can't do that to himself son ok?" Zero looked up at his parents_

 _Zoro(smiled): you protected Mikaela and you two are safe that's all that matters_

 _Luffy(smiled): that's right" Zero looked and saw his parents and everyone smiling, than he smiled_

 _Luffy: hey Sanji can you fix their plates_

 _Sanji(smiled): sure, come on you two" they nodded and followed Sanji to the kitchen. A moment of silence came, the rest of the Straw Hats looked at Luffy, who's eyes were covered_

 _Nami: Luffy?_

 _Luffy: Nami, I need you to call Traffy, ok?" Nami nodded and said "ok"_

 _Luffy: and later tonight when Mikaela and Zero are sleep, we need to have a meeting" the Straw Hats nodded, Luffy walked to the railing of the Sunny, Zoro and Robin looked at each other, they nodded, Zoro walked toward Luffy, while Robin and the others went into the kitchen_

 _Zoro: what do they do?_

 _Luffy: we fight, but we can't with Mikaela and Zero here_

 _Zoro: what are you saying?_

 _Luffy: we leave on islands we can trust for a few years" hearing that Zoro's eye widen, he grabbed Luffy by his shirt angrily and said "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LEAVE THEM?!_

 _Luffy: WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE THEM BEING HUNTED OR WORSE!?" Zoro loosen his grip_

 _Luffy: we're gonna go against the man, who's the reason why Ace is dead, him and his crew killed his captain, they probably killed my dad and Sabo. If he sees Mikaela and Zero, he'll use them to get us and still do worse to them" Zoro released his grip_

 _Luffy: just thinking about him makes my blood boil and I want to beat his ass into the ground" he balled up his fist,_

 _Zoro: yea ok I get it_

 _Luffy: yea_ _Zoro: how are we gonna tell Robin, Nami and the others_

 _Luffy: we'll just tell them, but we can't tell Mikaela and Zero, they're too young to understand_

 _Zoro: yea I get it. While we better get in there"_

 _Luffy: yea" they started walking toward the kitchen_

 _Luffy: Zoro, we ok?_

 _Zoro: yea Luffy you don't have to worry about that, I don't this plan, leaving them, but you're right, if something happen to those two, I don't know what I'll do_

 _Luffy: same here, its not forever, just until everything settles down_

 _Zoro: yea" they shook hands, smiled and went into the kitchen. They saw the happy faces of their women and children, it made them a little sad inside, but they joined their families, had some laughs with them and the rest of the Straw Hats like it was a regular day as if nothing happen. Later that night, Nami and Robin put Mikaela and Zero to bed, the Straw Hats met up in the kitchen for the meeting_

 _Usopp: ok Luffy, so what's this meeting about?" Luffy and Zoro sadden a little, they told them the conversation they had, the rest of the Straw Hats were shocked and sadden especially Nami and Robin, who were crying, Luffy and Zoro hugged them and told them it would be alright. After that the Straw Hats took Zero to Zoro's old master's island and Mikaela to Amazon Lily. They called Law, Bonney and the Heart Pirates, Law and Bonney left their son on a island with a pregnant Baby 5 and Buffalo, while they dealt with Marshall D. Teach Blackbeard and his crew._

 **Here's the new chapter, Blackbeard you monster, forcing the Straw Hats to leave their kids! We all know how evil Blackbeard is, he probably would use Mikaela and Zero to get the Straw Hats. Law and Bonney are a couple and they have a kid, also so does Sai and Baby 5 we'll see them later in the story too. I had to use the Revolutionaries, all we know is that Blackbeard and his crew attacked them, Luffy and the others did found out about it in the newspaper and we have no idea what happen to them. Tell me what you guys think, I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Don't Own One Piece**

A moment of silence came until Anna finally spoke

Anna: wow, so that's why they left you guys

Zero: yea, things change because of that guy, our parents must have been really spoked

Mikaela: just be happy, you weren't with us when it happened

Anna: yea

Bartolomeo: Princesses, Prince" his voice sounded a little concern. Another moment of silence came

Mikaela(smiled): but hey no need to worry, we'll find them" Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo smiled. Mikaela's stomach started growling, she smiled and said "hmm hey Anna, you think you wipe up something to eat?" Anna smiled and said "sure I am the cook, after all" she got up, looked the crate, picked out some stuff and went into the kitchen

Mikaela: Anna is it ready yet?

Anna: not yet" a moment later

Mikaela: how bout now?

Anna: no

Mikaela: now?

Anna: stop asking, I'll let you know!" Mikaela sign

Zero: at least we have a cook to keep track of the food for you Mikaela" Mikaela stick her tongue out at him

Anna: ok guys now food is ready!

Mikaela: yes!" she ran to kitchen, Zero and Bartolomeo walked behind. In the kitchen, on the table there was a plate of pizza, bread and drinks. They took their seats at the table

Mikaela: awesome!" she started eating a slice, Zero and Bartolomeo did too

Mikaela: tasty!

Zero: real good" he took a sip of his drink

Bartolomeo: delicious Princess Anna!

Anna: thanks guys" she took a slice and ate it

Bartolomeo: oh Princess Anna I meaning to ask you, how did you know your father's move?

Zero: oh yea how did you know it?

Mikaela: yea" still eating

Anna: I don't know, I just picked it up on my own, my mom was pretty shocked when I did it

Bartolomeo: that's amazing Princess Anna!

Zero: the only difference is your flames are silver, Uncle Sanji's is red

Anna: hmm, guess that's something else I picked up from that idiot. So how did you guys meet up

Mikaela: well it all started" Mikaela and Zero told Anna, how they left their teachers islands where the Straw Hats left them, they meet with each other, fought against some Fishmen, than met Bartolomeo, fought against a Celestial Dragon and some marines and than met her

Anna: wow cool" they talked, laughed, shared funny moments they had with their families, Bartolomeo smiled at the three. Later Anna was sharing a room with Mikaela, she unpacked her pack and the crate in the kitchen. Night came the girls took their baths, they sat in their beds in their room, in their pajamas

Anna: this is gonna be fun, I could get used to being a pirate

Mikaela: yep

Anna: ok so lets talk about something really important

Mikaela: ok like what?" Zero was walking pass by their room, the door was cracked open a little

Anna: like Zero" she teased a little, Zero stopped by the door, Mikaela started blushing, looked away and said "w-what about him?"

Anna: are you and him a thing?

Mikaela(blushing): w-what no!

Anna: you sure, this whole time you two spend together, you never" Mikaela blushed harder and said "n-no never"

Anna: oh ok, than maybe you won't mind if I ask him out" Zero's eyes widen, he smirked a little

Mikaela: NO!" Zero leaned a little closer to the door

Anna(smiling): hmm you two aren't dating, but you don't want me to ask him out, how does that work?" Mikaela looked away and said "I-its just" Anna got up from her bed, sat next to Mikaela on hers and said "you like him?"

Mikaela:...

Anna: I'm not gonna judge, he is pretty hot" Mikaela smiled a little and said "yea" Zero smiled

Anna: than what's stopping you?

Mikaela: I don't know, besides I doubt he'd be interested in me anyway, he probably just sees me as a little sister

Anna: well you won't know unless you try

Mikaela: yea

Anna(whisper): and besides I think he's more interested than we think" Mikaela looked at her confusedly

Anna(whisper): don't you sense him" Mikaela used her observation haki, she sensed him

Anna(whisper): lets give him something to really listen too" Mikaela smiled and nodded. Zero was a little confused, he didn't hear anything

Mikaela: hey Anna, you think we wear the same bra size?" Zero's eyes widen and he started blushing

Anna: I don't know, I think so, what cup size are you?

Mikaela: you know, I'm not really sure

Anna: I think I might know

Mikaela: how?

Anna: lets compare our breast together" Zero started blushing harder, Bartolomeo was walking down the hall, he saw Zero and said "Prince Zero? What are you-" Zero tackled him to the floor, covering his mouth and said "ssshhh!" Mikaela and Anna opened the door wider, smiling

Mikaela: Zero? What you doing out here?

Zero(blushing): I-I-I-"

Anna: were you eavesdropping and peeking on our conversation?

Zero(blushing): n-no!

Anna: oh well" her and Mikaela looked at each other, smiling, than back at Zero

Mikaela: than maybe you can help us out Zero?

Zero: uh?

Anna: me and Mikaela are trying to figure out, if we wear the same bra size, maybe you can tell us if we are?" they pushed up against Zero a little, sending him pushed against a wall, blushing harder

Anna: well Zero?

Mikaela: what do you think?

Zero: hmm-hmm-h-hey Bartolomeo aren't we on guard duty!?

Bartolomeo: hmm Prince Zero" Zero grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said "great lets go!" he dragged Bartolomeo off. Mikaela and Anna started giggling and smiling

Anna: guess that answers your question

Mikaela: yea maybe" they went into their room, climbed into their beds, said goodnight too each other, turned off the lights and went to sleep. Out on the deck Zero laying on the deck, staring at the sky, Bartolomeo was leaning on the railing

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero, was everything alright between you and the Princesses?

Zero: yea

Bartolomeo: but why were they asking you about their bra sizes?

Zero(blushed): look I don't know! Alright! Don't worry about it!" Bartolomeo put his hands in the air and said "ok, ok sorry Prince Zero!" Zero sign and said "look like I said don't worry about it, its alright"

Bartolomeo(smiled): alright Prince Zero" he turned to look back at the sea

Zero(though): these girls are just like their mothers

 **Here's the new chapter, Mikaela and Anna you two are like your mothers, they'd be proud. Zero, you shouldn't have eavesdropped. I was thinking about making the Rated M, what do you guys think? Also the Freedom Pirates are meet someone interesting in the new chapter, I'll update the next chapter soon. Tell me what you guys think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Don't Own One Piece**

I think its good to know what the characters are wearing in the story

 **Mikaela's Clothes** : A yellow shirt and white dress with pink designs.

 **Zero's Clothes:** A green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige pants. The same clothes he wore, when I introduced him.

 **Anna's Clothes:** A white and blue tank top and black shorts

 **Bartolomeo Clothes:** The same clothes he always wears

It been a few days since Anna joined the crew. Everyone was doing their own thing, Mikaela was sitting on the head of the Going Luffy, Zero sitting on the deck sharping and polishing his swords, Anna was in the kitchen making the crew some drinks and Bartolomeo was in his room making something. Anna walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of drinks, she walked to the deck and said "hey guys here are your drinks" Mikaela hoped off the head of the Going Luffy, ran to the deck and said "awesome!" Anna handed Zero his drink and said "here you go Zero that cup of sake you wanted to try" Zero took the cup and said "thanks Anna always wanted to know why my dad loved it so much"

Anna: Mikaela your tangerine juice" Mikaela took the glass and said "thanks Anna!"

Anna: and lemonade for me" they all took sips of their drinks and said "ahh"

Mikaela: tasty!

Zero: mmm I see why, my dad likes it so much its good" Anna smiled and said "yea, hey where's Bartolomeo? Got him a beer, so where is the dumbass?"

Zero: he's been in his room doing something

Mikaela: wonder what he's doing?" Zero and Anna shrug their shoulders. Than Bartolomeo busted out of his room, holding something black folded in his hands and said "Princesses Mikaela and Anna! Prince Zero! Look! Look! Look!" the teens looked at him

Zero: what, what is it?

Anna: why are you yelling?

Mikaela: what's up Bartolomeo?

Bartolomeo: I made something look!" he laid the black thing on the deck, unfolded it. It was a flag, it had a skull (kinda like the Straw Hats jolly roger skull) with angel like wings and a big star behind it. Mikaela, Zero and Anna looked at it in amazement

Mikaela: whoa, Bartolomeo you made this?" Bartolomeo blushed, smiled, nodded and said "mmm hmm. I figured since we have a pirate crew name, we need a jolly roger. So what do you think?" he sounded a little nervous

Mikaela: Bartolomeo, it looks awesome!" Bartolomeo looked at them in awe

Anna: yea it looks pretty cool

Zero: not bad" Bartolomeo had a big smiled on his face and said "ahh my heroes children love my work!" he passed out, Zero and Anna sign, Mikaela grew her wings, took the flag and said "lets hang it up" she flew into the air, reaching the top of the mast and tied the flag to the mast

Mikaela(smiling): there we go

Anna(smiling): looks good

Zero: yea

Bartolomeo(smiling): magnificent!" which shocked Zero and Anna a little, than they sign at him. Mikaela smiled at the three, than something caught her eye, she looked at the sea and saw what look liked a ice path

Mikaela: guys look that!" she pointed, Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo looked at what she pointing at and they were shocked

Zero: what the?

Anna: a path of ice?

Bartolomeo: hmm?

Mikaela: it leads to that island over there!" she pointed too, the others saw that the ice path did lead to a tropical like island

Anna: hmm, you think maybe a devil fruit user could be there?

Zero: maybe

Mikaela: lets go check it out!" she started flying toward the island

Zero: now Mikaela hold on!" Mikaela stopped and looked back

Zero: we don't even know who or what is there!

Mikaela: that's why we should it out! With powers like that maybe we can get that person to join our crew!

Anna: and what if its a pirate or a marine!?

Mikaela: than we'll kicked their ass!" she flew toward the island. Zero and Anna sign

Anna: we better go after her

Zero: yea, Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo: already on it Prince Zero!" he took the ship's helm and they followed after their captain.

Over on the island

Mikaela landed on the ground gracefully, she looked around and said "hey! Whoever made that ice path! Do you want to join my crew!?" No answer, she walked into the jungle

Mikaela: hellooo! Mr or Mrs person who made that ice path! Where are you!?" she kept walking, until she saw a bicycle leaning on a tree

Mikaela: a bike?" she walked toward the bike, rubbed it and said "hmm, must belong to that devil fruit user?" she looked and a saw rock in the middle of the jungle, she walked toward it, walked around it and on the other side. She saw a tall, slim man laying on the ground, sleeping, he had few wrinkles on his face and he had black hair with gray streaks in his hair. He was wearing a dark blue trench-coat along with black pants and a white deep V-neck shirt. He was also wearing black cowboy boots and with a knapsack carrying his belongings along with a pair of green round sunglasses. Mikaela bent over him, poked his head and said "hey mister" the man lifted up his sunglasses

Mikaela: are you dead?

?: well if I am, this must be heaven because there's a beautiful girl over me

Mikaela: oh so you're not dead.

?: afraid not" he sat up, Mikaela moved beside him

Mikaela: hey is that your bike over there?" she pointed too

?: yes it is

Mikaela: than are you the one who made that ice path?

?: yes I am, its because my devil fruit ability the Ice-Ice Fruit" Mikaela's eyes widen and she said "cool!"

Over on the other side the island

Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo arrived and docked the ship

Anna: ok lets find Mikaela and get out of here

Zero: yea, hopefully she hasn't found that devil user, who made that ice path and he hasn't done anything to her

Bartolomeo: if he so much as harm a hair on Princess Mikaela's head, I'll kill him!

Zero: yea, so lets find her. Mikaela!

Anna: Mikaela!

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela!" they walked into the jungle, still calling her name. They were walking in the jungle, until they saw Mikaela sitting the ground in front of some guy, they ran to her and said "Mikaela!" Mikaela turn, saw them and said "oh hey guys" they reached her

Zero: you alright?

Mikaela: yea

Anna: you sure?

Mikaela: yea

Bartolomeo: did he try to harm you Princess Mikaela!?" Mikaela giggled and said "no, we were just talking, he's the one who made that ice path"

Zero: really?

Anna: oh great

Mikaela: now that everyone's here I can ask. So mister wanna join my crew?

Anna: Mikaela, do you even know his name?

Mikaela: oh no, hey mister what's your name? My name is-"

?: Monkey D. Mikaela" Mikaela's eyes widen, the man looked at Zero and said "Roronoa Zero" Zero's eyes widen, the man looked at Anna and said "Anna" Anna's eyes widen, the man looked at Bartolomeo and said "and Bartolomeo the Cannibal" Bartolomeo's eyes widen

Anna: how do you know we are?" Zero grabbed the hilt of his sword and said "are you a pirate or a marine?" Anna and Bartolomeo took their battle stances, Mikaela stayed where she was

?: I'm neither, I know because I know your parents" Mikaela, Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo's eyes widen again

?: and also because of these" he pulled out some papers from his coat, laid them on the ground in front of the Freedom Pirates, they looked at them in amazement, they were bounty posters of the Freedom Pirates

?: Chaos Angel Monkey D. Mikaela bounty $90,000,000 beris Dead or Alive

Mikaela: whoa so cool!

?: Hell Beast Roronoa Zero bounty $82,000,000 beris Dead or Alive" Zero smirked and said "well they caught my good side"

?: Lightning Legs Anna bounty $70,000,000 beris Alive Only

Anna: wow

?: and Bartolomeo the Cannibal $200,000,000 beris Dead or Alive

Mikaela and Anna: WHAT!?

Bartolomeo: oh yes, I didn't tell you

Mikaela and Anna: NO

Zero: you guys gotta remember he was a fleet commander for our parents" the girls nodded

Bartolomeo: that and I helped them defeat the Doflamingo and I was a pirate before I met them too" they nodded in understanding

Bartolomeo: I'll take these" he took Mikaela, Zero and Anna's posters round them up and stick them in his back pocket

Bartolomeo: I'll hang these up on the wall along with your parents" he squealed, Zero and Anna sigh

Zero: so that explains how you know us. You know our parents

Mikaela: were you friends with them? Do you know where they are?

?: well no and no. But I met them and know them well especially your mother Roronoa

Zero: my mom?

?: the moment I saw you, I knew you were Nico Robin and Roronoa's son. He was the first one to protect her from me, I knew there was something going between those two

Zero: what do you mean protect her from you?" the man stood up and said "allow me to introduce myself my name is Kuzan former Admiral Aokiji"

 **Here's the next chapter, the Freedom Pirates got their bounty posters pretty cool epithet for Mikaela and Anna huh? Aokiji, how do you guys think The Freedom Pirates are gonna treat him especially Zero. I'll update the next chapter soon, tell me what you guys think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Don't Own One Piece**

The Freedom Pirates eyes widen and said "Admiral!" the Freedom Pirates except for Mikaela got in their fight stances

Zero: I knew there was something off about this guy!" he grabbed the hilt of two of his swords

Anna: if he has a devil fruit like that, he must be strong, stay sharp!" Bartolomeo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. Kuzan put his hands in the air and said "whoa, whoa I said I was former Admiral"

Zero: yea and we should take your word for it?!

Kuzan: look at me, I'm old and I'm not in marine uniform

Anna: doesn't mean anything!

Kuzan: look beautiful, I quit the marines a long time ago for many reasons

Anna: alright than tell us, why you quit

Kuzan: sorry beautiful, can't tell you that

Zero: can't or won't there's a difference" Kuzan looked at Zero

Zero: what I said something?

Kuzan(in though): Roronoa and Nico Robin's son, he has his mothers eyes, but he's giving me that look his father gave me, when I tried to attack her. Hmm you picked a dangerous man to have a child with, Nico Robin

Kuzan: its nothing, the reason I can't tell you is because its too tragic

Zero: sure it is, for you marines

Mikaela: guys hold on" they looked at her, Mikaela put her hand on her head, closed her eyes. Mikaela saw images of Kuzan's past, his childhood, him joining the marines, but than she saw him and her young Auntie Robin on a fiery island. Mikaela gasped and said "Auntie Robin" everyone looked at her. She saw Kuzan froze a Jaguar D. Saul, he set young Robin on a boat away from the island. Mikaela saw images of Kuzan and their parents, how he tried to attack her, but Zoro, Luffy and the others protected her, but it wasn't enough, he froze her and her dad. Mikaela covered her mouth, she saw images of the Post Enies Lobby scene, when the Straw Hats were having a party with Water 7, she saw Robin leaning on a wall and Kuzan leaning on behind on the other side of that wall. She saw her father going against him in the war. She saw Kuzan and Sakazuki in a stand off, she saw Kuzan with a mysterious figure wearing a green hood, she saw Kuzan saving Smoker from Doflamingo and she saw Kuzan defending some people from a huge set man, who was missing some teeth covered in darkness. Mikaela opened her eyes

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela?

Anna: you ok?" Mikaela looked at Kuzan and said "yea"

Zero: you sure?

Mikaela: yea, we need to go!" she grabbed Zero's hand, trying drag him

Zero: whoa, whoa why?

Anna: Mikaela what did you see?

Zero: and you said mom's name and you sounded worried why? What did you see?" Mikaela looked at Kuzan

Kuzan: its one of your abilities isn't it? Its the reason you said Nico Robin's name isn't it?" the Freedom Pirates looked at him

Kuzan: its alright, I take it your mother didn't tell you about Ohara

Zoro, Anna and Bartolomeo: Ohara?" Kuzan told them about Robin's past and her home island Ohara, how it was destroyed along with the people and Nico Olvia, Robin's mother, Zero's grandmother. After hearing everything, Bartolomeo gritted his teeth, Anna covered her mouth with her hand, Mikaela looked down, but they all looked at Zero, his eyes were covered

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero?

Mikaela and Anna: Zero?

Zero: why?" Kuzan looked at him

Zero(gritted his teeth): why did you do it!

Kuzan: because the World Government though the archaeologists on Ohara found out too much about the True History they would poses as a threat, so they had the island destroyed

Zero: and than you let my mother go, than tried to kill her, my dad and our family

Kuzan: yes, I was young, I didn't know, I was simply following orders

Zero: I'M SICK OF YOU MARINES AND YOUR GODDAMN ORDERS" a dark aura surrounded him, Mikaela, Anna and Bartolomeo put their hands in front of their faces to block some of the aura power coming from Zero

Mikaela and Anna: Zero!

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero!" Zero quickly grabbed the hilt of Lionheart, unsheathed it, swung it sending a projectile spiraling toward Kuzan, the attack cut through the ground, the rock (Kuzan was laying beside) sending Kuzan skidding against the ground. Kuzan groaned a little, he looked at Zero, his eyes were covered, he was slowly walking toward him, skidding the tip of his sword against the ground

Anna: what are they doing?

Mikaela: Bartolomeo form a barrier around Zero!

Bartolomeo: on it Princess Mikaela!" he ran, got in front of Zero, crossed his arms and fingers. A barrier formed around Zero, he stopped where he was

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero please calm down, I hate him for what happen to your mother Robin-Sempai, but this isn't the way

Mikaela: Zero please stop

Anna: lets just get out of here" Zero covered his hand and sword in armament haki, swung his sword, slashing through the barrier, Bartolomeo gasp, Zero punched him in the stomach and said "don't get in my way again" Bartolomeo fell to the ground unconscious

Mikaela and Anna: Bartolomeo!

Anna: ok I hate to do this" she ran toward Zero, jumped in the air, spun in the air, she brung down her leg on his shoulder, it made a small shockwave, but it didn't seem to faze Zero

Zero: Anna. I like you, I really don't want us to have the same rivalry as our dads, but don't get in the way" he turn to her, she looked at him, he (he did the same thing Zoro did to Sanji in The Holy Cursed Sword movie) sending Anna flying, landing on her back, groaning. He turned back to Kuzan, who was sitting the ground, his head was bowed down, Zero started walking toward him, until something was holding him back

Zero: what the!?" he looked back and saw Mikaela stretching out her hand using her telekinetic ability

Mikaela: Zero stop it! Killing him isn't gonna change Aunt Robin's past and its not gonna bring back your grandmother either!" Zero looked back at Kuzan, gritting his teeth

Mikaela: Aunt Robin forgave him already Zero, I saw it, if you kill than you're no better than he is. Would Aunt Robin and Uncle Zoro want you to do this?" she released him, Zero stood in front of Kuzan, he brung his sword in the air. He looked down at Kuzan, all he saw was images of his mother appearing in his head, smiling. Mikaela and Anna were watching, Zero gritted his teeth

Zero: AAHH" he swung down his sword, but the attack was send to the right side, cutting down some trees. Kuzan looked at the trees than at Zero, Mikaela and Anna were shocked what happen. Zero's eyes were covered, he pointed his sword in Kuzan's face and said "get of here. If I ever see you again I will kill you" Kuzan got up, went to his bike

Kuzan: you know, your mother and I both lose a friend that day too and not a day goes by I don't regret it

Zero: leave now" Kuzan grabbed his bike and walked off. Zero sheathed his sword, he looked at Mikaela, nodded and Mikaela sign and nodded back. They heard Anna groan and said "Anna!" they ran toward her and kneel to her

Mikaela: you ok?

Zero: you alright?

Anna: yea, thanks to you" Zero rubbed the back of his head and said "sorry"

Mikaela: here give me a sec and just relax" her hands started glowing, she put them near Anna, the glow covered Anna's body after a moment Anna was healed. They all stood up

Mikaela: better?

Anna: yea thanks

Zero: hey sorry again Anna

Anna(smiling): don't about it

Zero: really?

Anna(smiling): yea" she spin kicked Zero in the head, he landed on the ground, groaning, holding his head and said "we good now?"

Anna(smiling): yea, we're even better now" Zero stood up and said "good" stilling rubbing his head, the girls giggled, but than they remembered Bartolomeo

Mikaela: guys wait Bartolomeo!

Zero: oh yea

Anna: almost forgot about him" they ran toward him, he was laying on the ground, Mikaela started shaking him

Mikaela: Bartolomeo! Bartolomeo!" he started waking up, his eyes widen and he said "Prince Zero! Don't-" he looked and saw Mikaela, Zero and Anna around him

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela, Princess Anna, Prince Zero...Prince Zero?! Prince Zero please tell you didn't-" Zero put his hand in his face and said "no I didn't. And guys I'm sorry for everything, its just I-"

Mikaela: its ok Zero

Anna: yea, you did have a moment involving the guy cause your moms past to happen. If I met that Doflamingo guy I would have done the same thing you did

Zero: still

Mikaela: don't worry about it Zero

Anna: seriously

Bartolomeo(smiling): OH PRINCE ZERO, YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAY MAD AT ANY OF YOU!" the girls smiled

Zero(smiled): thanks guys

Mikaela: come on lets go" they went back to the ship and sailed off. Later night came, the girls were asleep and Zero and Bartolomeo were on guard duty. Bartolomeo was leaning the railing and Zero was standing next to the head of the ship, looking up at the stars

Zero(in though): mom. Why were you always so happy?" he saw a image of his mother smiling, than he smiled

 **Here's the next chapter, sorry it took me a while. This was kinda a Zero chapter hearing about his mother's past. What do you guys think should Kuzan have told Zero about Robin's past or should Robin have been the one to tell him? Do you guys think Zero should have attacked Kuzan like that and do you think he should forgive him one day? I'll update the next chapter soon, but the Freedom Pirates won't be in it, it'll feature some familiar faces and some new ones too. Tell me what you guys think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Don't Own One Piece**

On the island in the Foosha Village

Makino was sitting outside the hut, smiling, knitting a cape like clothing. Makino still looked good for her age now, she had a few wrinkles, her hair was still green, she was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes on it and a long white dress skirt.

?: Makino?" Makino turn and saw Dadan walking toward her, she had more gray hair, but a little orange in it, she was wearing a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots. And she had a cigarette in her mouth.

Makino: oh hello Dadan

Dadan: what you knitting there?

Makino: just a little something for Jax

Dadan: oh, speaking of which where is that son of yours?

Makino: he went into the jungle, said he'll be back soon" Dadan nodded

?: hey mom, grandma Dadan!" they turn and saw a young man in his twenties walking toward them, he had brown eyes and shaggy, spiky red hair. He was wearing a black shirt, dark-blue pants, and wears black boots under red socks. He was holding a sword with the blade on his left shoulder and a gun striped to his right leg.

Dadan(smiled): hey brat

Makino: Jax, how was your time in the jungle?

Jax: hmm it was ok" he sheathed his sword, Makino and Dadan smiled at him

?: MAKINO, DADAN, MAKINO, DADAN" Jax, Makino and Dadan turn and saw Dogra running toward them with papers in his hands, he was wearing a white tank top and red shorts

Makino: Dogra what's wrong?

Dadan: and what's with the screaming for idiot?!

Dogra: sorry boss, but look" he handed them the papers, Makino took the papers, Jax and Dadan looked at the papers, Makino and Dadan's eyes widen

Dadam: t-that girl her name

Makino: Monkey D." she covered her mouth with her hand and said "Mikaela"

Jax: wait Monkey D. as in Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King, the guy you guys raised with his two brothers" Makino and Dadan nodded

Jax(smiled): no way

Dogra: that's his daughter" Makino and Dadan's eyes widen and started watery

Makino: Luffy

Dadan(smiled): well I be damned

Makino(smiled): she's beautiful

Dadan: I wonder who her mother is? Luffy does have two women in his crew

Dogra: she looks like Cat Burglar Nami, but with black hair" Jax, Makino and Dadan smiled and nodded

* * *

On the island in the Cocoyashi Village

Nojiko was holding the bounty posters, smiling, she looked the same, no wrinkles, no gray hairs, she was wearing a polka dot shirt, black pants and a white apron

Nojiko: Monkey D. Mikaela, she look like someone we know?" she turn to Genzo, he had some wrinkles and some gray hairs. He was wearing uniform with short sleeves and pants.

Genzo(smiled): Nami

Nojiko: looks like her and Straw Hat gave me a beautiful niece. Always knew there was something between them

Genzo: he kept in never hurting Nami

Nojiko(smiled): yep, making you a grandpa" Genzo smiled

Nojiko: I got a feeling, we'll see her soon. I just wish Bellmere could meet her and Mari

Genzo(smiled): I know she's looking down on you, Nami and her two granddaughters, smiling" Nojiko smiled, she walked toward a girl in her twenties, she had black hair, tanned skin and freckles. She was wearing a sky blue shirt, red shorts and a white apron. She was up a ladder, picking a tangerine off a branch

Nojiko: Mari" she looked down at Nojiko and said "yea mom"

Nojiko: come look at your cousin

Mari: ok" she climb down the ladder

* * *

In Alabasta, in the palace

Vivi was playing with her three year old daughter and Carue, Vivi looked the same, no wrinkles, no gray hairs, she was wearing a yellow sundress. Her daughter Runo, had blue hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt. Igaram smiled at the three, he was wearing a black coat, over a spotted light colored shirt, under a sash around his stomach, which is striped around the edges. A soldier ran into the palace room, holding papers and saying "QUEEN VIVI, QUEEN VIVI"

Igaram: SOLDIER, HAVE YOU LOSE YOUR MIND, RUNNING INTO THE PALACE ROOM, SCREAMING AT THE QUEEN!?" Vivi picked up Runo and went to the soldier and Igaram, Carue followed

Soldier: I'm so terribly sorry its just-"

Vivi: its alright Igaram, yes soldier what is it?

Soldier: you should take a look at these" he handed the papers to Vivi, she took them, spread them on the table, she smiled and said "wow, would you look at these Carue" Carue looked over at the table and said "quack" Igaram's eyes widen and said "Monkey D. Mikaela, Roronoa Zero"

Vivi: a girl named Lightning Legs Anna

Runo: mama, do you know them?

Vivi: no sweetheart, but I know their parents

Runo: oh

Vivi: so Luffy and Nami have a daughter together, she's beautiful just like Nami, she has Luffy's smile. Looks like Mr. Bushido and Nico Robin have a son together too"

Igaram: Queen Vivi, how do you know he's Roronoa and Nico Robin's son?

Vivi: he looks like Mr. Bushido, but with longer hair and he has Nico Robin's eyes." Igaram nodded

Vivi: so Sanji has a daughter too wow, I wonder if Usopp has a child?

Igaram: maybe he does and they didn't capture his picture

Vivi: maybe, Usopp did tell us, he had a girlfriend back at his home island, I think her name was Kaya

Igaram: hmm

?: hey mom" Vivi, Runo, Carue and Igaram turn and saw a young man in his twenties walk in, he had black hair, brown eyes, freckles and a nice smile. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, open black waistcoat, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle and white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties. Walking behind him was Pell and Chaka, they both looked the same, wearing the royal guard clothes

Vivi(smiled): Roy you're back, did you, Pell and Chaka take care of those pirates?

Roy(smirked): you know it

Runo(smiling): big brother, you're so strong

Roy: thanks little sis" he kissed her on the forehead, he patted Carue

Carue: quack" Igaram sign and said "Prince Roy, I do wish you would let the soldiers handle matters like that"

Roy(smiled): hey, its helping me with my powers and plus where's the fun in that

Pell: you should see him out there, he can handle himself pretty well

Chaka: oh yea

Igaram: that's not helping you two!

Roy: hey mom, these some of those new generation pirates" Vivi nodded, Roy saw Mikaela's poster and said "Monkey D. Mikaela as in Monkey D. Luffy?" Vivi nodded, smiled and said "your cousin"

Roy: wow

Runo: is she my cousin too mama?

Vivi: in a way yes

Runo: Yay!" Vivi and Roy smiled at her

Runo: will we meet her?

Vivi: something tells me, we just might" Runo smiled, another soldier entered the room and said "Queen Vivi, another band of bandits is coming in from the south point!"

Pell and Chaka: we're on it Queen Vivi!

Roy: see you there!" he ran and jumped out the window, Pell and Chaka smiled and followed behind, Vivi and Runo smiled and giggled and Igaram sign

Roy(though): so that's my little cousin, I can't wait to meet her, its gonna be fun

* * *

On Sabaody Archipelago

Shakky was in her bar, she saw the bounty posters and all she could do was smiled

Shakky: just like your parents, Mikaela, Zero, Anna, Bartolomeo you four and your future nakama turn this world upside down just like your parents

* * *

On the Gecko Island in the Syrup Village

Kaya was the library part of her mansion, she looked the same no wrinkles, no gray hairs. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress. She was up a ladder looking through a book.

?: Miss Kaya do be careful" holding the ladder was Merry, he looked a little older, a few more wrinkles and had some gray hairs. He was wearing his butler uniform

Kaya(smiled): always Merry

?: hey mom!" Kaya and Merry turned and saw a young boy in his early teens enter the room, holding papers. He had tan skin, curly black hair, a long nose and brown eyes. He was wearing green overalls and white t shirt with a target logo on it that said 'Lock On'

Kaya: what is it Haysopp?" she started climbing down the ladder

Haysopp: look! Look!" he layed the papers on the table, Kaya and Merry went to him, looked the papers, Merry's eyes widen a bit, Kaya just smiled

Merry: I don't believe it

Haysopp: they have the same names as dad's crew members, are they related to them?" Kaya nodded and said "they're their children"

Haysopp: really?" Kaya nodded

Haysopp: no way" he stared at the poster in awe

* * *

Somewhere in the East Blue on a small boat was Johnny and Yosaku, they looked about the same

Johnny: alright, that's another bounty we took care of

Yosaku: yep he was worth $32,000,000 beris

Johnny: we got anymore posters old pal

Yosaku: yea some more right here" he flip through some of the posters stopped when he saw Mikaela's, Zero's and Anna's, his eyes widen and his jaw dropped

Johnny: yea Yosaku, what's wrong old pal" Yosaku handed him the posters, Johnny's eyes widen and jaw dropped too, they looked at each other and said "Chaos Angel Monkey D. Mikaela, Hell Beast Roronoa Zero, Lightning Legs Anna!"

Johnny: do you know what does means Yosaku!

Johnny and Yosaku: WE'RE UNCLES" they hugged each other, tears flowing down their faces

* * *

On Amazon Lily

The amazons got the Freedom Pirates bounty posters

Amazon 1: its Mikaela, look" she lay out her poster, along with Zero, Anna and Bartolomeo's, the amazons eyes widen and said "Mikaela!"

Amazon 3: look at her

Amazon 2: but she has men in her crew!

Amazon 1: Roronoa Zero? Isn't he the one, she kept mentioning, when she was here

Margaret: yes he's the son of two of Luffy's crewmates Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin, she said" the amazons nodded

Amazon 2: Lightning Legs Anna, well at less she has another woman in her crew

Amazon 3: Bartolomeo the Cannibal, look at him

Amazon 2: why would she let this man join!

Margaret: I'm sure she has a good reason, lets trust her judgement" the amazons nodded

Marigold: it would seem Mikaela is becoming a good pirate

Sandersonia: indeed

Hancock: tch" she walked off Marigold and Sandersonia followed

Margaret(though): keep going Mikaela, you and your friends you'll become great pirates like your parents

* * *

In the East Blue the restaurant Baratie

In his office, Zeff was at his desk, he was bit older, he had gray hairs in his mustache and bread, he still had the same braided mustache style, and peg leg. He was wearing a horizontally striped dark colored and light colored shirt, dark colored pants, and a white chefs uniform draped over his shoulders, with his ascot. A employee walked in and said "sir, we need you in the kitchen"

Zeff: alright, alright I'll be there in a minute" the employee walked out, Zeff looked back at his desk with the papers on it, he smiled and said "Lightning Legs Anna. Who would have though that lazy slacker of mine, would give me a beautiful granddaughter, I hope he brings her and the girls beautiful mother to meet me, one day"

* * *

In the Shimotsuki Village

Some students were waving around Zero's, Mikaela's, Anna's posters

Student 1: I don't believe it, look at Zero!

Student 2: he becomes a bounty hunter now a pirate

Student 3: just like his old man

Student 2: the Hell Beast whoa, he looks so cool

Student 1: never mind that he's got two smokin hot chicks in his crew

Student 4: Chaos Angel Monkey D. Mikaela, wait isn't she the same Mikaela, he's was talking about when he was here, she's hot!

Student 2: yea she is!

Student 1: Lightning Legs Anna, she's definitely a babe!

Student 3: yea she is!

Student 4: hell yea! When I become a pirate, I'm definitely gonna have smokin hot chicks in my crew

Student 1: not if I do first" as students bricking and talking, Koshiro couldn't help, but giggle, he looked up in the sky and though "looks like you're following your fathers footsteps Zero, I know him and your mother are proud of you as am I"

* * *

In the New World, in Dressrosa

The Riku Family got the posters

Rebecca: Lightning Legs Anna. Wow cool nickname its suits her" Mansherry, Kryos and King Dold smiled

Dold: indeed it does

Mansherry: wow, Anna sure has gotta stronger and she found friends too" Rebecca smiled at her

Kryos: oh yea, Monkey D. Mikaela, Roronoa Zero, so she found them

Rebecca: somehow I had a feeling she would. Where's Aunt Viola" her and Mansherry went to look for her. They found Viola, standing in front of a window

Rebecca: Aunt Viola

Viola: she's doing it, isn't she?" Rebecca smiled and said "yes, yes she is" tears flow down Viola's face, she smiled and said "that's my girl"

* * *

In a Marine HQ

In his office, sitting at his desk with three cigars in his mouth, was Smoker, he was slightly taller, his hair was longer and pulled back. He was wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket, the traditional Fleet Admiral coat draped over his shoulders, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. He blew a puff of smoke and said "wasn't bad enough, I couldn't catch the parents, now I gotta deal with their kids, great" he looked back the posters and said "these kids are gonna be more trouble than their parents, just like the others" he looked at the marine officer in the room, handed him Anna's poster and said "send this to the Vinsmoke Family, pretty sure, they'll went to see this" marine officer took the poster, saluted and said "Yes Fleet Admiral Smoker!" he ran out

Smoker: hopefully Ashley and Tastu will capture them, but if I cross paths with them, I will arrest them

In another part of the HQ

Coby and Helmeppo saw the posters, Coby grew slightly taller, his hair was a bit longer. He was wearing a marine coat zipped up, a Admiral coat draped over his shoulders and blue jeans. Helmeppo also grew slightly taller, his hair was longer. He was wearing a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, a Vice Admiral coat draped over his shoulders, purple pants, a black pair of gloves and his black visor over his eyes

Helmeppo: wow, these are Luffy and Zoro's kids

Coby: oh yea, they look just like them

Helmeppo: yea, wonder what its gonna be like when we meet them?

Coby: think they'll believe their dads are friends of ours

Helmeppo: unlikely

Coby: same here, its gonna be interesting

In another part of the HQ

Tashigi was standing, she looked the same, her hair was a bit longer. She was wearing her glasses, a floral button-down shirt, a Vice Admiral coat draped over her shoulders, blue capris, dark pink gloves with a white trim, and dark pink boots. She saw the posters, but she just couldn't stop staring at Zero's poster, her eyes were covered

Tashigi: Roronoa Zero, I will arrest you

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

A man in his twenties standing at a edge of cliff of a island, holding the Freedom Pirates bounty posters, he had tan skin, golden brown eyes and white hair with a red streak on the left side of it. He was wearing a golden dragon headband, a golden dragon wrist holder on his right arm, sleeveless, gold trimmed, black shirt, a white coat draped over his shoulders, black pants and brown boots.

?: this new generation is getting interesting, you better be ready little brother

* * *

Somewhere else in the New World

A woman in her late twenties, early thirties was sitting at a table looking at the Freedom Pirates bounty posters, she had pale skin, green eyes, long black hair part of her hair covered the right side of her face. She was wearing a rose cheongsam dress that showed her legs, along with a white jacket. She just smiled at the posters, sipped her drink and licked her lips.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter, good seeing some old faces again along with some new ones too, the world knows about the Freedom Pirates. Some interesting characters uh? Roy is Ace and Vivi's son I know it wouldn't make sense especially in the manga, but he's really their kid from the fanfic A Midnight Visit by Voluptuous its a good story, the ending was sad, but the story was really good you guys should read it. And Ace is such a great/badass character he deserves some kids. And Mari is Ace and Nojiko's daughter. Usopp and Kaya have a son, he's the youngest of the Straw Hats new generation, it'll be a while before the Freedom Pirate meet Haysopp, but he is joining. Hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Mikaela's Clothes:** a short orange coat opened with a blue top underneath, blue jean shorts and sandals.

 **Zero's Clothes:** a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt, brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige pants.

 **Anna's Clothes:** a yellow midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt, yellow and white stripped knee socks and brown shoes.

 **Bartolomeo's Clothes:** the same clothes he wore.

Everyone was doing their own thing, Mikaela was sitting on the head of the ship, Zero was sleeping on the deck, Anna was sitting on a lawn chair and Bartolomeo was in his room admiring the wanted posters on his room. Mikaela was just looking at the sea when she saw a island and said "hey guys there's a island ahead!" Zero, Anna went to her

Anna: really?

Mikaela: yea right there" she pointed to it, there was a island straight ahead

Zero: we need to restock?

Anna: hmm a little, we also want to see what kind of clothing stores they have

Mikaela: yea

Zero: basically we're going there, so you two can shop

Mikaela: oh come on Zero, it could be fun

Anna: yea and beside you could use another outfit too

Zero: whatever

Mikaela: so we're going?

Zero: I guess

Mikaela: yes!" her and Anna five high each other. Bartolomeo walked out of his room and said "Prince Zero, Princesses what's going on?"

Anna: we're docking at that island to do a little shopping

Bartolomeo: really?! I'll carry any bags for you! Anything!

Mikaela: thanks Bartolomeo

Anna: yea" Zero walked back to the deck, they arrived at the island moments later, docked the ship, the girls and Bartolomeo were getting ready to get off.

Mikaela: Zero, you sure you don't want to come?

Zero: nah, I'm good" he laid on the deck

Anna: alright, we'll be back soon

Bartolomeo: goodbye Prince Zero

Mikaela: ok Zero, if you do leave the ship, don't get lost

Zero: I don't get lost!" the girls giggled and they and Bartolomeo hopped off the ship. As the girls and walked around the town

Anna: so what do you guys want to do first?

Bartolomeo: anything, you want to do Princesses!" Anna sign and said "Mikaela?"

Mikaela: hmm, how about we shop for clothes first, just like I did with my mom and Auntie Robin when I was younger

Anna: ok captain, lets find a clothing store

Mikaela: here's two right here" she pointed too

Anna: good eye Mikaela, lets go" they walked to one of the stores, they looked at a couple of outfits and clothes and bought some. Mikaela and Anna carried a bag or two, but Bartolomeo carried a couple of boxes of clothes and he was happy about doing it too.

Mikaela: wow, pretty good deals

Anna: I'll say

Mikaela: think Zero will like some of the outfits we got him?

Bartolomeo: of course he will Princess Mikaela

Anna: yea, I bet he'll worn them, he's not ungrateful

Mikaela: yea maybe you're right. Hey Bartolomeo, are you sure you're ok carrying all that?

Bartolomeo: of course Princess Mikaela! Anything for you and Princess Anna!

Mikaela: oh ok, hey Anna, how did you need up with some money?

Anna: well my cousin Rebecca gave me about 10,000 beris before I left Dressrosa

Mikaela: wow!

Anna: yea, than working with John back at the restaurant, I got some tips too

Mikaela: awesome

Anna: yea, what about you, Zero and Bartolomeo?

Mikaela: well Zero did tell you he was a bounty hunter, so he collected a few bounties before becoming a pirate with us, than this lady gave us 2,000 beris after we defeated those fishmen

Anna: whoa cool, alright lets drop the clothes off at the ship, restock on some stuff and sail off

Mikaela: sounds good maybe we can-" she bumped into someone, she and the person fell in the ground, papers were spread on the ground and some flew in the air

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela! Who dares!-"

Anna: relax idiot I'm pretty sure she's ok. Mikaela you ok?

Mikaela: yea" she rubbed her head, got up and said "sorry are you ok miss?" the young woman got up, she looked like she was in her late teens, she had pale skin, teal eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. She had a slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager (just like Mikaela and Anna). She was wearing a purple shirt, a long yellow sunflower skirt, two bracelets on each arm and sandals.

?: oh yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going" she started picking up the papers off the ground, Mikaela and Anna helped

Anna: its ok

Mikaela: yea" she and Anna looked at the papers, they had pictures of young girls on them and they said missing

Anna: Missing? These girls are missing here?

The Girl: oh yes, you must be new to Sparkling Island?

Mikaela: yea, we're pirates" the girl's eyes widen a bit, Anna whispered "Mikaela!" the girl giggled a bit and said "its alright"

Mikaela and Anna: really?

Mikaela: are you a pirate?

The Girl: not exactly, me and my sister are travelers

Anna: travelers?

The Girl: yes, allow me to introduce myself my name is Holly" she reached out her hand

Mikaela: Monkey D. Mikaela nice to meet you" she grabbed Holly's hand, but when she did, she felt a little weak, she stumble a bit

Bartolomeo: Princess Mikaela?

Anna: Mikaela you ok?

Mikaela: hmm yea

Holly: you sure?

Mikaela: yea

Holly(in thought): so she's a devil fruit user?

Anna: ok well, I'm Anna" she shook Holly's hand

Holly: nice to meet you" she shook back

Mikaela: and this is Bartolomeo

Holly: nice to meet you also" Bartolomeo groaned

Anna: he doesn't really like other people

Holly(smiled): I see

Mikaela: so other than these missing girls, is anything else happening on the island?

Holly: no so far that's the only thing

Anna: you know who's doing it? Maybe a devil fruit user?

Holly: we don't know its possible

?: Holly, Holly" they turn and saw a woman in her mid twenties walking toward them, she had pale skin, teal eyes, long and wavy orange hair. She also had a curvaceous figure (kinda like Robin's after the timeskip), she was wearing a unbuttoned white shirt with a blue shirt underneath, gray shorts, two bracelets on each arm and brown shoes.

Holly: oh there you are Sasha

Sasha: yea, I've been looking for you

Holly: oh everyone this is my older sister Sasha

Sasha: hello nice to meet you all

Mikaela: you too" Anna nodded, Bartolomeo groan

Holly: I was just telling them everything that happen on the island

Anna: yea, its weird that these girls are missing

Sasha: yea, it is, the families of these girls are just heartbroken about them missing

?: of course, what family wouldn't be" the person startled Sasha and Holly a bit, but not Mikaela, Anna and Bartolomeo. It was a man in his mid twenties, he had pale skin, royal blue eyes and blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulders. He was wearing a red suit, with a unbuttoned purple shirt underneath and gold necklace. Next to him on his right was a woman around the same age the man. She had pale skin, green eyes and pale blue wavy long hair. She was wearing blue blouse underneath her matching dress jacket. Also next to him on his left was another woman around the same age. She had pale skin, blue eyes and ginger hair. She was wearing blue long-sleeved dress shirt with white rose motifs, black pants; and a pair of white socks and black shoes.

Sasha: oh hello Mayor Wales and Miss Selen and Cissy" the women smiled and nodded

Holly: this is Sparkling Islands Mayor Wales and his assistances Selen and Cissy

Anna: hi

Mikaela: nice to meet you" Wales and the two women smiled and nodded

Wales: I see you and your sister telling the visitors about our island and its situation

Holly: yes, we were just telling them to careful is all" Wale looked Mikaela and Anna up and down slyly, smiled and said "good and they should be" Mikaela and Anna were a little unease

Anna: well we have to get back to the ship

Holly: and we have to pass these papers

Selen: oh that's alright Holly, we can do it" taking the papers from Holly

Wales: indeed send some time with our new visitors

Sasha: well if its ok with you guys

Mikaela: sure the more the merrier" the four girls and Bartolomeo walked off to the Going Luffy

Cissy: much pretty girls

Wales: yes, yes they are

 **Here's the new chapter, sorry it took me awhile I've been busy, but I'm here. Looks like something going on Sparkling Island with missing girls, hope the Freedom Pirates can figure it out, Sasha and Holly what do you guys think about them, you'll find out more about them later will they friends find out later, I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Mikaela, Anna and Bartolomeo were walking back to the Going Luffy along with their new acquaintances Sasha and Holly

Anna: so that guy is the mayor?

Sasha: yes unfortunately

Anna: I got a bad vibe from that guy, Mikaela?

Mikaela: yea, same here he has some dark thoughts I felt" Anna nodded and said "hey Sasha, Holly how long have those girls been missing?"

Sasha: well for the ones we know about only for a couple of weeks

Anna: wow, you think there might be more?

Holly: yea, we've seen few more families grieving

Anna: ok, how long have you two been here?

Sasha: only for a week and a half

Anna: oh" she nodded

Mikaela: and how many girls are missing?

Holly: so far two, we know

Anna: why not call the marines?

Sasha: this island is unaffiliated with the World Government

Holly: also Wales said its the people of Sparkling Island duty to work together and find the person responsible

Anna: and the people believed him

Sasha: unfortunately

Anna: I take it you two aren't big fans of his " Sasha and Holly shook their heads

Sasha: no

Holly: not really, you haven't see him, he gets a little touching feeling around women especially us

Anna: so he's a creep" Sasha and Holly nodded

Anna: well that's great" she sounded sarcastic

Mikaela: aw who cares, we'll deal with him later, for now Sasha, Holly say hello to the Going Luffy or I like to call it the Going Dad!" they arrived at the decks

Sasha: wow, so you guys are pirates" Mikaela and Anna nodded

Mikaela: yep we're the Freedom Pirates

Sasha(smiled): hmm

Holly: its a impressive ship

Bartolomeo: damn right it is! The Going Luffy is majestic, spectacular even!" Anna sign and said "ok Bartolomeo thanks" they boarded the ship

Mikaela: hey Zero-"

Anna: we're bac-" they saw Zero sitting in the middle of the deck, his legs crossed, eyes closed, mediating, shirtless, Mikaela and Anna started blushing when they saw Zero's muscular body covered with a few scars on his shoulders and on his chest

Bartolomeo: Prince Zero we've returned!

Zero: yea, I know I sense you guys coming" he open his eyes, looked at the others, saw Sasha and Holly and said "I knew I sense two more presences" Mikaela and Anna shook their heads

Anna: hmm yea this is Sasha

Mikaela: and this is Holly

Anna: we met them in town

Mikaela: yea, hmm Sasha, Holly this is Zero

Sasha(smiled): hi

Holly(smiled): nice to meet you

Zero: you too" he got up, put on his shirt and said "you guys had fun shopping?" Mikaela and Anna started walking to their room

Anna: yep

Mikaela: we found some nice clothes for us and for you

Zero: I told you two I don't need clothes

Anna: oh come on Zero you need a change of clothes

Mikaela: yea you wear the same clothes everyday

Anna: besides Mikaela and I picked few outfits for you" Mikaela smiled, Zero sign and said "alright thanks" they smiled

Mikaela: also we're be staying on the island a bit longer

Zero: why?

Anna: there's been some weird things happening here

Zero: weird things like here?

Sasha: girls disappearing" Zero looked at them, Sasha and Holly explain to him everything they told Mikaela, Anna and Bartolomeo about Sparkling Island being a unaffiliated with the World Government so they couldn't call the marines and they think the mayor might be behind the girls disappearances

Zero: I see and the towns just believe him

Holly: yes

Mikaela: that's why we're staying a bit longer Zero me and Anna want to help Sasha and Holly find these girls

Zero: alright I get it, so this Mayor Wales guy think he's a devil fruit user?

Sasha: he might be

Zero: and you really think he's behind this

Anna: Zero, you didn't see him, me and Mikaela both got a bad vibe from him

Mikaela: yea, if only I used my telepathy I bet I could tell

Sasha: telepathy?

Mikaela: yea, its one of my powers

Holly: really that's interesting

Sasha: maybe that could help us, if you can use your telepathy Mikaela, we can found out if Wales is behind the girls disappearances

Mikaela: sure but-"

Bartolomeo: HOLD IT! You two aren't gonna use Princess Mikaela like she's some kind of-" Anna kicked him in the head and said "will you shut up! Its Mikaela's choice if she wants to do it or not!"

Mikaela: sure but I have to be close to him

Sasha: ok that could work

Anna: so how do you guys want to do this?

Holly: I say we just go to his office ask to speak to him, see if that works

Anna: ok

Mikaela: we're in" Zero nodded, Sasha and Holly smiled

Zero: so how do you guys want to do this? Just go to the guys office

Sasha: that seems to the smart move

Holly: we just ask to talk to him, see if we can do anything to help, Mikaela hangs back uses her telepathy and she tells us what she sees

Mikaela: I can only see images, but hopefully that would be helpful

Sasha: it will be don't worry Mikaela

Anna: we're also gonna have to know if he's a devil fruit user or not

Zero: how are we gonna do that?

Holly: Sasha and I are wearing these sea prism bracelets" she pointed that the bracelets

Mikaela: oh that explains why I got dizzy when I shook your hand

Holly: yea sorry about that

Mikaela: its ok don't worry about it

Sasha: once we see him get dizzy and disoriented, we'll know he's a devil fruit user

Anna: wow that's smart

Mikaela: yea" Zero raised an eyebrow at Sasha and Holly and said "you two always prepared for these situations?"

Sasha: well you have to be prepared now today

Zero: yea sure

Holly: so is everyone ok with this?

Mikaela: yea

Anna: sure" Zero and Bartolomeo nodded. They hopped off the ship and walked through the town

Zero: so this is the town?

Mikaela: yep nice place huh?

Anna: if only these girls weren't missing, it'll be nicer

Holly: everyone look" she pointed, the Freedom Pirates looked at what Holly was pointing at and they saw families sitting and standing in front of the posters of the missing girls, crying. The Freedom Pirates couldn't help, but feel sad for them

Mikaela: lets go see Mayor Wales" the Freedom Pirates nodded. They followed Sasha and Holly to the office building of Wales

Zero: this is it?" Sasha and Holly nodded and said "yes" they walked in the building and saw Selen and Cissy. Selen was sitting behind a desk and Cissy was standing against the wall

Cissy: so you'll cook tonight while I feed the darlings

Selen: sounds fair, but tomorrow you'll have to spent some time with them

Cissy: deal" they looked over and saw the Freedom Pirates and Sasha and Holly walk in

Selen: ah Sasha and Holly

Cissy: and friends, what can we do for you?

Sasha: hello Selen Cissy

Holly: we were wondering we could speak to Mayor Wales?

Selen: sorry he's not in right now

Sasha: are you sure?" Mikaela put her hand on her head, used her telepathic ability tried to look into Cissy and Selen's minds, she just squint her eyes a little

Cissy: I think we would know if the Mayor was here or not" Mikaela, Zero and Anna looked that the door behind Cissy and Selen than they looked at each other

Selen: why what's this about?

Holly: we were just wondering about what's he doing about the situation the towns in and what we can do to help

Selen: now you know he's doing everything he can

Cissy: and besides all you have to do is be aware of your surroundings and look for anyone suspicious

Holly: I think we'll feel better if we heard it from him

Cissy: why? Are you accusing him of something?" Selen was secretly reaching for something under her desk

Sasha: no its just-"

Zero: its nothing sorry

Anna: yea we'll stop later when he's here" Zero and Anna grabbed Sasha and Holly by their arms and they all walked out of the building. Cissy and Selen watched them leave, they looked at each other and nodded

Somewhere on the Island in a room

Wales raised from a bed while shadowy figure still laid in the bed, adjusting his clothes and said "while that was fun, wasn't it?" a snail dial started ringing, he answered it and said "yes?"

Wales: I see I'm on my way back" he hung up the snail dial and started walking, but he stopped, looked at the shadowy figure who was sobbing a little

Wales: come on I think this was good for one of us. Don't worry it won't be your turn again for a while. And I'm getting some new wives" he smiled evilly

 **Here's the new chapter, sorry I've just been busy guys, but I'm here and going the update the story more thing is I have chapters ahead of this arc done, I just need to focus on this part of the story there'll be three more chapters of this part of the story. Troubles coming to the Freedom Pirates, but they can handle can they? Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
